Sonic and Equestria Girls: Friendship Games
by sguimba
Summary: The 4 year Friendship Games are coming up and Sonic is pumped to join Sunset and others in participating. However, with Sunset being tasked to keep magic or anything else under control, where does that leave him and his speed? With another Twilight on the rival team and even Scourge showing up, who's gonna win? (This is part of my Sonic and EQG fic. I split it to save length.)
1. Chapter 1

As Sunset Shimmer was running back to school in the afternoon after receiving an 'urgent' text message from Rainbow Dash, Sonic decided to take a little run of his own. Normally he liked to do it in the morning, but he slept in for his morning one and decided to make it up now. Sonic was a blue streak throughout Canterlot as he made a strong gust of wind as he ran across the road, blowing away leaves and papers. Sonic dashed down towards a hill and then turned right.

"(Ah, this is it! Taking a run in the afternoon is so much better than the morning, especially when I'm so pumped for it!)" Sonic thought as he made his way around the city. Sonic zoomed past many cars, too fast for them to even notice.

As Sonic continued to run, he saw that coming up ahead was Canterlot High. Sonic saw that as he closed in, there was a city bus parked in front of the entrance. As Sonic noticed the bus, he didn't notice that running in his direction was a grey hooded-figure as fast as they could. Behind them was Sunset, who called out to them as she pursued them.

"Stop!" Sonic heard Sunset say as he ran in front of the school.

After hearing this, Sonic turned and he saw the hooded person coming right towards him. Sonic's eyes widened and the figure gasped. Before the two of them collided, Sonic came to a stop, making a large dust cloud spray in front of the figure. The mysterious person coughed as they wiped away the cloud and when it was clear, they found themselves face to face with Sonic.

"Hey, are you ok? Hope I didn't startle you." Sonic asked them as he stuck his hand out.

The person stood frozen for a second, not sure how to react before instead of responding, they dashed past Sonic for dear life into the city bus they had arrived on. The bus then drove off, leaving Sonic puzzled as he watched it leave the school. Sonic scratched his head.

"Was it something I said?" Sonic said.

Sunset then came next to Sonic suddenly. She turned left and right quickly as if she was searching for someone.

"Sonic! Did you see someone come by here?" She asked.

"Yeah. It looked like a girl in a hood. She got on that bus which just drove off." Sonic explained as he pointed down the road to the driving bus. Sunset gasped as she realized that the mystery person was now gone and she turned back to Sonic.

"What?! Sonic, why didn't you stop them?!" She said.

"Was I supposed to?" Sonic said confused.

"She was around the portal. The one I came from on the statue." Sunset explained.

"Oh." Sonic said. He and Sunset then turned as they observed the bus drive off into the distance.

As the bus landed in front of Crystal Prep HighSchool, the figure's hood was now off, revealing her purple hair with pink stripes in a bun. The figure, the human worlds Twilight Sparkle made her way through the school as she passed by the hallway into her lab. Twilight turned on the lights and on her wall, which was a photo of CHS covered by many red lines with yellow dots and other paper clippings, she posted a piece of paper. As she did, Twilight remembered Sonic.

 _"Hey, you ok?"_

Twilight recalled their encounter and the fact that he was there at that exact moment. They way he arrived indicated a familiarity with the school. She placed her hand on her chin.

"(Him again...I was right! He is connected to Canterlot High!)" She thought.

(Intro- Friendship Games by Daniel Ingram, in a black background with many red jewels)

(Sunset appears posing victoriously before the rest of the Rainbooms appear behind her. It then cuts to Sunny Flare, who crosses her arms with the other ShadowBolts coming from behind he as well. Sonic then runs up and stops in place with Knuckles, Tails, Manic, Silver and Shadow appearing behind him. Scourge then emerges down, making a green shockwave as he lands and looks up with a menacing grin.)

(As the intro continues, it starts with AppleJack and Sugarcoat as they both look away after adjusting their hats and glasses respectively, Fluttershy and Sour Sweet who stare each other down and Sunny Flare and Rarity who both do hair flips and look away with disapproval. Rainbow Dash and Indigo Zap both glare as they raise their first up. Sunset and Twilight are both are half of each other, before their backs are to each other, with Twilight looking afraid and Sunset looking serious. Pinkie giggles with a cupcake in her hand before she face Lemon Zest, who pulls away her headphones as Pinkie does the same with her cupcake. Sonic and Scourge both emerge from opposite sides before they collide with each other and glare. After, Sonic and the Rainbooms face off against Scourge and the ShadowBolts, all with their arms crossed and serious looks except for Scourge who has a toothy grin.)

(Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle-who adjust her glasses)

(Rebecca Shoicet as Sunset Shimmer-throws her jacker off)

(Ashleigh Ball as AppleJack and Rainbow Dash-Rainbow kicks a ball while AppleJack lunges with her lasso)

(Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy- Pinkie jumps up while Fluttershy releases a butterfly from her finger)

(Tabitha St Germain as Rarity- Rarity smiles as she puts down a large marker.)

(Roger Craig Smith as Sonic and Scourge- The two are side by side as Scourge grins while Sonic gives him a glare)

(Jason Griffith as Shadow- Shadow skates forward with a serious look.)

(Travis Willingham as Knuckles- Knuckles raises his fist up)

(Collen Villiard as Tails- Tails waves with a smile)

(Quinton Flynn as Silver-Silver flies forward with an open smile)

(Johnny Yong Bosch as Manic- Manic holds his drumsticks in his fingers with a calm look)

(Cathy Weseluck as Spike- Spike happily lunges forward)

(Iris Quinn as Principal Cinch- Cinch adjusts her glasses with a serious face.)

(Finally Sonic stands with the Rainbooms with his pose as he crosses his arms. The logo first forms Sonic in blue and yellow capital letters and the Equestria Girls logo. Friendship Games is then read underneath. Each of the Rainbooms leap off before it is just Sonic and Sunset. They both then jump away in opposite directions.)

 **Authors notes: So this is the start of the Friendship Games adaptation. I just wanted to give you guys a preview before I start. Once the NiGHTS arc is done for my main story, I'll start updating this. Pm me any questions or any ideas, fave, review and most importantly, enjoy!**


	2. The Hype for the Games

The next day, back at CHS, the Rainbooms met up with Sonic, Tails, Manic, Silver and Knuckles in the upper part of the library during the day, packed with students carrying around with their own things. As Pinkie Pie and AppleJack read books with Rarity searching for one and Fluttershy petting Angel bunny on the ground, Sunset walked back and forth. Sonic sat down and observed her alongside Tails. Knuckles sat down next to AJ while Manic sat with Fluttershy, leaving Silver leaning against the book shelves.

"And that girl left the moment she realized that I noticed what she was up to. I'm worried. The fact that she was around the portal means she realizes something special about it." Sunset was saying.

"How? I mean, weird stuff only happens around this school and it didn't look like she was from here." Sonic pointed out.

"Maybe she's from Equestria?" Fluttershy suggested.

"No, I don't think so. She came from a bus for starters and second, I'm sure Princess Twilight would have informed me if anything had gotten through the portal." Sunset said.

"That's good to hear. With all the crazy stuff that's been goin' on, we don't need anymore threats from another dimension." AppleJack added as she looked up from her book and she turned to Knuckles with a slight smile. Knuckles just did a slight laugh.

"It's not that bad. It's good practice. " Knuckles said as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well, I wish it could tone a bit. Battling the forces of evil is terrible for my outfits!" Rarity complained, making Silver sigh.

"Still, we can't just ignore this person." Sunset said.

"You're right. I wonder who she was?" Tails asked.

"I have the answer to that!" Rainbow Dash suddenly said as she emerged from behind the book shelf, making everyone turn to her.

"Can I guess? Can I? Can I? Can I? CAN I?!" Pinkie said excitedly as she jumped up and down before Manic put his hand on her shoulder, calming her down.

"You guys said the bus came from downtown in the city and was headed back there, right? Due to that, I can safely say the bus came from-" Rainbow Dash said before she was joined by the Rainbooms.

"Crystal Prep." They all said in union with a displeased tone.

Hearing Crystal Prep made Sonic look to Manic and Silver. They each formed nervous looks as their eyes darted back and forth. They hadn't told the others about their incident where they had to infiltrate the school to get a missing emerald and how they had shown off their powers. Sonic was hoping the students of Crystal Prep hadn't realized that they had come from Canterlot High. With the mystery girl now snooping around, that idea was now possible. Sonic rubbed the back of his head and he cleared his throat loudly to catch everyones attention. All eyes were on him now.

"What's up Sonic?" Tails asked.

"Erm, uh, the thing is...a while back, Shadow, Silver, Manic and I might have lost a Chaos Emerald at Crystal Prep...and...we maybe infiltrated it to get the emerald back... after that...we might have showed them our powers.." Sonic explained uneasily.

This news made the Rainbooms, Knuckles and Tails look at him, Manic and Silver with shocked looks. Manic tried to whistle while Silver looked at the floor. Sonic continued to rub his head.

"You did what?!" Sunset yelled.

"And you didn't bring this up before because?" Rarity scolded as she looked at Silver with disapproval. He tried to avoid eye contact.

"It was a while back and we forgot about it. Besides, we didn't tell them that we're from CHS. I'm sure they didn't put two and two together." Manic said to try and save face.

"...But with this mystery girl...maybe they just did..." Sonic added on. "It can't just be a coincidence. Sorry."

"That would explain why the girl came here. With the Friendship Games tomorrow, they probably came for payback. She was probably trying to wreck the statue or something." Rainbow Dash guessed.

"Wait up, you think they would something like that?" Sunset said, finding the whole idea a little absurd.

"Of course they would. Crystal Prep's ShadowBolts are our number one rivals." AppleJack explained.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Rarity agreed.

"We've lost to them every year and each time, they remind us!" Rainbow Dash bitterly said as she put her fist in her hand.

"Really? If that's the case, then honestly, this mystery girl doesn't really concern me anymore. This seems so petty." Sunset stated, making her the receiving end of surprised looks from everyone except Silver.

"Petty? The Friendship Games aren't petty! Our school reputations at stake!" Rainbow Dash reminded her.

"If that's the only thing at stake, then I'm with Sunset. I mean, it's not that big of a deal." Silver responded as he folded his arms.

"To you maybe. It matters to the whole school." Fluttershy told him as she approached him with Angel.

"You're right. I shouldn't trivialize this for you guys. It is important." Sunset apologized.

"Their still working on the field. It's been taking forever." Rarity brought up.

"And aren't these games supposed to be about friendship? I don't really see that here." Sunset noticed.

"Well, when someone's better than you at everythin', being friends with 'em is kinda hard." AppleJack replied.

"I think I can sympathize with Crystal Prep is coming from. That explains why Shadow doesn't like me." Manic suggested, making Silver sigh once more as he rolled his eyes.

"Not even close." Silver told him.

"Well this year, CHS is going to win! You can be sure of that! Just wait for later today!" Rainbow Dash declared.

"I'm with Dash! I don't know about you guys, but I'm pumped for these games! I've been counting down each day for the entire year! I can't wait to see the field when it's done!" Sonic excitedly said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Hold on, Sonic. Don't mean to ruin your fun, but should you even take part? Seeing as Crystal Prep might recognize you?" Knuckles cautioned.

"Knuckles is right. Sonic, are you sure that's a good idea?"Sunset questioned.

Sonic turned to them as if they were insane. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you kidding me?! There's no way I'm sitting out of these games! I'll just maybe wear a disguise or something! You can bet on it, nothing's stopping me from taking part! Nothing!" Sonic announced as he raised his fist in the air.

Later, during the day, the CHS student body was gathered in the school gym. The students filled up the bleachers, but they all looked like they'd rather be somewhere else. They looked sleepy with drooped eyelids, unhappy facial expressions and some students were even snoring slightly. They didn't need to be reminded that they were going to lose the Friendship Games...again. Sonic and the others sat at the top. Sonic stood out among the others as he had a smile on his face. Pinkie suddenly perked up and she began to look around quickly.

"Wait a minute, where's Shadow?!" She cried as she came up in Silver's face. He gently moved her away.

"Shadow's made it pretty clear that he doesn't want anything to do with these games. He's not much of a school spirit guy." Manic explained, making Pinkie pout as she crossed her arms.

Principal Celestia came up on the stage and she tapped the microphone to gather the students attention. They all turned to her.

"Hello everyone. I've called this meeting to discuss about tomorrow's Friendship Games!" She said enthusiastically. The students reacted the opposite of her as they did half-hearted cheers and barely raised their hands up. Principal Celestia frowned slightly but continued on.

"Anyway, today, I'll be explaining what happens at the games." She started.

"What's the point? We already know that we're gonna lose." Flash Sentry called out, his voice full of disappointment.

"Hey, chin up. Things'll be different. Trust me." Sonic said as he playfully elbowed him, making Flash look at him, wondering how he could be so happy.

"That kind of attitude is why Rainbow Dash has decided to host a little pep rally!" Principal Celestia said as she introduced Rainbow, who walked up next to her. She handed her the microphone and Rainbow Dash faced the crowd.

"Listen up! I know a lot of you aren't feeling very motivated since Crystal Prep's beaten us at everything each year! But, this year hasn't been like the others, has it? Crystal Prep Students may be athletic, smart and talented, but there's one thing they're not! WonderColts!" Rainbow Dash yelled as the CHS marching band behind her began to play

" _We've fought off magic more than once and come out on top_ " ...

As Rainbow Dash continued on with her pep rally, reminding students of what they had experienced in the past year, the mood of the student body was beginning to change. Students were beginning to stomp their feet to the sound of the music and clap their hands as well. Students began to chant out with Rainbow Dash. They were becoming more pumped as they raised their fist up and formed smiles and determined looks of victory. Rainbow Dash began to pass out WonderColt ears and tails and the students took them up and began to wear them, their school spirit rising. As she and band marched through, the entire gym was completely different from before. CHS was now beginning to think they had a chance to win. Sonic looked around and his body filled with excitement. His face broke out into a wide smile. Seeing everyone as eager for the games as he was amazing! He couldn't contain how happy he was!

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united together_

 _Na, na, na-na-na-na_

 _Wondercolts united forever_

On the rooftop of the school, Shadow stood there with his arms crossed as he looked out into the city. Shadow heard the music coming from the gym and he looked down.

"Hmph, Ridiculous." He scoffed.

Back in the gym as Rainbow Dash's pep rally was coming to end, she came back on stage and her body began to glow a bright blue colour as she rose up, making Sunset and the others notice as she grew wings and shone brightly in a blue aura. She had ponied up and all the students looked on with admiration. Rainbow Dash dropped the mic and Sonic dashed out of his seat and he caught it. Sonic faced the excited students.

"YEAH! WE'RE THE WONDERCOLTS, BABY!" He shouted as he pointed his finger up, making all the students cheer even louder.

As the pep rally was over, students began to exit the gym. Now, they were sure that they had a chance of winning, something they'd never felt before. As they approached the exit, Sunset and the others were joined by Sonic and Rainbow Dash, who were both giving wide grins.

"That was incredible! Even I feel that we might win!" Fluttershy said.

"Got to admit, that made me almost as excited as Sonic!" Tails agreed.

"I've never been prouder to be Wondercolt!" Rarity praised.

"Yeah, for once, I don't feel silly for being called that!" Manic admitted.

"At the end, Rainbow Dash ponied up without her guitar again. Anyone else wonderin' why that happens?" AppleJack wondered out loud.

"It's awesome, isn't it?! It was the perfect way to end the rally!" Rainbow Dash said as she and Sonic high-fived.

"It's cool and all, but I still haven't been able to figure out why. There has to be reason." Sunset pondered.

Suddenly, Vice Principal Luna appeared behind them, making all of them turn to her.

"I hope you'll be able to find out why. With the Friendship games coming up, Celestia and I were hoping that magic or anything unusual could be kept under wraps. We don't want Crystal Prep to see us as cheaters. These games are serious. Sunset, can I count on you?" Luna said as her eyes focused on Sunset. Sunset rubbed her arm and looked a little uneasy for a while. She had been trying to figure out why for a week and didn't have much luck. But she couldn't let the school down. She made herself smile and she looked up at Luna.

"I'll try." She said, making Luna smile with reassurance.

"Don't sweat about VP. We don't need magic anyway. This is going to be way past cool!" Sonic announced as he pointed to himself.

Luna then turned to Sonic with a nervous look. She cleared her throat.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Sonic. The thing is, I wanted to talk to you about your participation in the games." Luna began.

"'What about it?"

"As I said before, Celestia and I want to keep anything strange away from these games. And seeing as your, um, 'talents' aren't exactly normal.."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. He wasn't sure where this was going.

"...Sonic, you can't participate in the Friendship Games." Luna finished.

Everyone gasped out in surprise at Luna's words except Sonic. He stood still, frozen, trying to make sense of what Luna had just told him. It was like gut punching blow. Sonic's face was drained of it's usual enthusiasm. His face was now like the students before the rally. 'Can't participate?'

"WHAT?!" Sonic shrieked.

 **Authors notes: Poor Sonic! And he was so excited too. I decided to just update this as well as the NiGHTS arc reaches it's end. So far, what do you guys think of this adaptation so far? Review, fav and enjoy. Take care. Until Next time.**


	3. Scourge's Opportunity

Scourge's Opportunity

Sonic still couldn't believe what Vice Principal Luna had just told him. Banned from the Friendship Games? Sonic's face broke out into one of panic.

"You're kidding right, VP? I've been waiting so long to take part in these games! You can't ban me! "Sonic protested.

"I'm sorry. Celestia and I thought a lot about it, but we decided that it would be best for the school. Sonic, you're abilities give you an unfair advantage over the other students." Luna explained.

Sonic looked down on the ground. She was right there. He could probably win the Games by himself if he tried even.

"Wait." Knuckles suddenly chimed in. "I mean sure, Sonic has super-powers and all, but isn't there an alternative to not allowing him to compete?"

"Yeah, maybe he could hold back." Tails suggested.

"It's not fair if Sonic can't participate. He has the best school spirit of anyone here!" Rainbow Dash brought up.

"Vice Principal Luna, I understand your concern, but isn't banning him too harsh?" Sunset asked.

Luna sighed at all the arguments she heard.

"Celestia and I have already made our decision. We understand that it may not be the most popular one, but it's the best one we could think of. Sonic, I understand your disappointment, but you don't have to lose all your enthusiasm. You could channel all that energy into cheering on the CHS team." Luna offered.

Sonic wished she hadn't said that. It was bad enough that he couldn't take part, but reducing him to a cheerleader was even worse. Hearing that was like taking the entire salt and smearing it all over the wound roughly. Sonic placed his hands in his pockets and put his head down.

"Ok, if that's what you think is the best, then-then I guess I can't argue," Sonic said in a very crushed tone. He then turned to his friends. "Anyway, good luck getting ready for the games. I-I just need some time alone."

Sonic then slowly exited out the gym, still hanging his head. Now Sonic's mood was exactly like the students before the rally. Sunset and the others looked on, feeling sorry for their friend as they exchanged worried looks.

In the CHS library, Sunset sat alone at a table with her bag taking an empty seat next to her. Sunset sighed as she emptied it out and took out her magic journal, the one she used to write to Princess Twilight. She opened it up and began to write:

 _"Twilight, it's been a while since you've responded. Pretty busy, huh? I write to you as maybe you could give me some tips. Our school's having a competition against another one and everyone wants me to keep magic under control. I've been here for so long and I still don't get how it works, with my friends ponying up and all. I don't want to disappoint everyone. Anyway, maybe you can't exactly help me with this one right now, so maybe I should start with a smaller problem. A friend of mine really wanted to be part of these games but he can't. He's absolutely devasted right now. I want to help him, but I don't know how I can make him feel better. Any suggestions there?"_

Sonic walked through the halls of CHS, feeling pretty sorry for himself. It was still hard to swallow that he was banned from the games. And he was so pumped for it! Sonic let out a small sigh.

"Man, do I have the worst luck or what?" Sonic muttered under his breath

In the shiny halls of Crystal Prep, as students made their way to their various classes, Scourge was dragging himself through a crowd of them. He had his hands in his pockets as his head was down, like Sonic. Students mostly didn't pay him any attention or if they did, they gave him snobby looks. Scourge didn't notice or just didn't care at this point. He found himself next to crystal clear blue lockers and he slumped against them.

"(I used to be the king...the baddest of the bad. People would bow whenever they saw me walking out like this...now, I'm just a nobody.)" Scourge thought to himself.

It was true. Ever since he was forced to enroll at Crystal Prep, all the status he had before had vanished. People didn't give him any respect. They just ignored him or looked down at him. He couldn't use his powers because of this stupid collar on his neck. He was normal, like every other chump in this place. He even had to wear a uniform! Scourge sank and he sat on the ground, moping at his rotten luck.

"Man, do I have the worst luck or what?" Scourge muttered under his breath.

"Scourge.." He heard a female voice say.

Scourge looked up to see Dean Cadance standing over him as she placed her hands together. Scourge rolled his eyes, not hiding his displeasure at her presence.

"You again? Listen, lady, if you're asking me about how I've 'adjusted', I'll say it again. This place sucks!" Scourge said as he crossed his arms and turned away from her.

Cadance looked down at Scourge and she knelt down next to him.

"I know your experience hasn't been the best, but maybe it's because you haven't tried to make it enjoyable. Like for example, why don't you try making some friends?" Cadance responded.

Scourge let out a small laugh at her suggestion, puzzling her.

"A king doesn't have friends. He has pawns." Scourge darkly replied as looked down at his fist and clenched it tightly.

Cadance rose up from Scourge, troubled by his words as she looked at him with a worried expression.

"Regardless, Principal Cinch has asked me to come fetch you. She wants to speak to you." Cadance explained.

This news caused Scourge to raise an eyebrow.

"For what? I haven't done anything. I've been pretty quiet. Just another nobody in this place." Scourge bitterly said.

"I don't know either. But she said you should come immediately."

Scourge sighed and he rose up from the ground.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." Scourge decided. He then began to follow Dean Cadance.

Scourge followed Dean Cadance into a large dark room filled with cases holding various achievements by Crystal Prep such as trophies or awards. When he entered, he saw a young man with white skin and neatly combed blue hair with cyan stripes. He wore a purple uniform and he had a serious expression on his face. This was Shining Armor, Twilight's older brother. When he noticed Scourge enter the room after Cadance, he looked at him disapprovingly as he frowned. Scourge saw this and scowled as he looked into his direction.

"You got a problem?" Scourge growled, making Shining Armor give him a slight glare before he turned away.

The door closed behind them and Scourge noticed Twilight Sparkle in front of him. She turned around, surprised to see him. Scourge lowered his eyes. She was the one who had made the collar in the first place. It was her fault he was stuck in this dump. Scourge squinted at her, making her turn around slightly frightened to avoid eye contact. Suddenly, Principal Cinch turned around in her large chair to see the two of them. She placed her hands together, with a very serious expression. The only light in the room was on her.

"Good to see the both of you here." Cinch said. "Miss Sparkle, please step forward."

Twilight nervously approached Principal Cinch and sat down in the chair in front of her, still not sure why she was there. Scourge leaned against the wall. The two of them were talking loud enough for Scourge to hear. Something about Crystal Prep always winning something called the Friendship Games. Twilight being the best student, boring stuff.

"(Best student? Ugh, I want to gag. She probably called this goody-good just to praise her or something like that.)" Scourge thought. He was beginning to regret coming here.

Suddenly, he heard something that caught his attention. Canterlot High was going through a 'something'. A big word that started with an r. Their hopes were getting up or something like that.

"(Blue's school, eh? Hmmm, maybe I should listen more. I still need to get even with that wuss.)"

The conversation got even more interesting after that point. Cinch brought up something called the Everton program, which Twilight wanted to go to. Scourge heard Cinch mention something about using her influence to get her in...or not. Scourge's ears perked up. Was this blackmail he was hearing?

"(She's holding that nerd's application to her program hostage? Even I think that's messed up. But I can respect that. Serves Little Miss Perfect right anyway.)" Scourge thought again as he did a slightly smug smile.

Scourge then saw Twilight rise from the chair and she headed towards the door, looking unsure. She passed by Scourge, who looked at her smugly and looked away from him again. Twilight exited as she still looked conflicted.

"Mr. Scourge, a word with you?" Cinch called. Scourge turned to face her and he walked up and took the seat in front of her. He leaned back in it.

"I take it you heard most of my conversation with Miss Sparkle." Cinch started.

"Yeah, and honestly, I don't care. I don't see how any of it is my problem." Scourge responded.

"Well, it is. As I informed Miss Sparkle, Crystal Prep is expected to win these Friendship Games. In order to ensure our victory, you're going to compete."

"What if I say no?"

"Well, it's not like you have a choice now, is it?"

Scourge grit his teeth. She was right. This collar let someone like her talk to him, a _king_ , this way. Scourge tried his best to remain calm, but it was a real struggle. Still, the idea of going to Canterlot High, where Sonic was, intrigued Scourge. Since Crystal Prep was going against CHS for these games, Scourge knew Sonic was going to take part. He couldn't resist anything exciting and these Games sounded like serious business.

"Whatever. It's not like I had any plans this week." Scourge agreed. Cinch smirked. Besides, if we can humiliate Canterlot High, works for me. I owe someone there some payback."

"Excellent. With your talents, Canterlot will be reminded of their place. You are dismissed." Cinch said as she turned her chair around. Scourge rose and then headed for the door.

"(Lady, you just moved up big time on my list.)" Scourge thought before his hand touched the knob.

Scourge now walked the halls of Crystal Prep, going over the situation.

(I like the chance of getting revenge against Blue, but I don't like the way how. She's putting me in the same situation like that lame girl..)"

Scourge paused and he went over that last thought. 'Same position.' The two of them now had something in common. Scourge still needed the collar off and he began to think more. He thought about Twilight. Everytime Scourge saw her, she was usually alone, ignored by the other students, just like him. She mostly kept to herself, not really reaching out to anyone. She probably didn't have any friends.

"Let's see, socially awkward, an outcast and being blackmailed to take part in these Friendship Games. I can work with that." Scourge said with a malicious grin as he raised three fingers.

Back in her lab, Twilight was preparing her bag for the Friendship Games as she took her belongings in from around.

" _It's not bad to be around other people._ " She remembered Cadance telling her, making her sigh loudly. Spike, her puppy, looked up at her with concern. Twilight gently patted him on the head to reassure him.

"Oh, it's nothing Spike. Just thinking about what Dean Cadance told me. I understand what she means, and I guess maybe she is right. I know I have you and all, but sometimes it gets a little lonely without another person to connect with. The problem is, I don't think anyone here is really interested in being friends with me anyway. Oh well." Twilight said with a slightly sad tone.

Twilight heard a knock at the door and she turned around.

"Who could that be?" Twilight said as she rose up. "Spike, you should hide in case it's Principal Cinch."

As Spike went underneath her desk, Twilight opened the door to find Scourge standing in front of her with a smile. Twilight looked a little uneasy. She was the reason why he had the collar on. She probably wasn't his favourite person.

"Hi there." Scourge said with fake kindness. "I don't think we've actually been introduced yet. I'm Scourge."

Scourge stuck his hand out for a handshake. Twilight looked taken back as she looked at the hand and then back at him, still smiling. Twilight was expecting Scourge to be angry with her,not asking her for a handshake. She was confused. She shook his hand reluctantly.

"Oh, I-I'm Twilight." She shyly said.

"Twilight, huh? That's a nice name." Scourge responded, making her more puzzled at why he was there.

"Listen, about your collar, I just wanted to say, sorry that you have to wear it. I-" Twilight began before Scourge cut her off.

"This old thing? Don't worry about it. I came here because I was worried about you. I overheard what Cinch said and I have to say, way past uncool." Scourge explained, making Twilight perk up.

"You-you were worried about me?" She slowly said.

"Sure was. Blackmail is never a good thing. So, you alright?" Scourge asked, faking his concern. He was a good actor.

"I-I'm fine actually. I don't let it get to me too much." Twilight quickly said, making Scourge give her a reassuring thumbs up.

"Good to hear. Listen Twilight, I'm kinda in the same boat as you, so if you ever need someone to talk to, just ask me." Scourge promised. "I gotta go get my bag for the Games. See you around."

Scourge then walked away from the door, leaving Twilight frozen as she watched him walk away. She was completely stumped. No student at Crystal Prep had ever come in to check in on her wellbeing or just come start a conversation. It was new to her.

"(He came here because he was worried about me?)" Twilight thought.

As Scourge walked away, Twilight didn't see the sinister grin he formed on his face.

"(I think I made a pretty good first impression. Man, is she dense! She was so shocked that she could barely talk. This is going to be too easy.)" He thought as he continued to walk down the hall to get his things.

Later, Scourge appeared out of the entrance of the school to see the students lining up on the bus to get to Crystal Prep with his bag. As usual, the student's didn't pay him any attention as he stood in line. Scourge looked up ahead and saw four students ahead. He groaned loudly. He hated waiting just as much as Sonic.

"Come on people, hurry up!" Scourge shouted, making the students give him dirty looks as they turned around. One of them was Sour Sweet, who gave him a sweet smile. Scourge's face sank when he saw her.

"Oh, no..." He muttered as he watched her approach him.

" _Oh look, it's my little pet. You better behave yourself or otherwise,_ I'll have to discipline you!" She said. Scourge grinned.

"First, I'm no one's pet. Second, I would be a little nicer if I were you. You don't want to be on my bad side once this collar gets off." Scourge warned as he tugged the collar.

"As if that's happening. _That collar is so much fun!_." Sour Sweet replied, not intimidated.

"Keep talking, babe. You'll see."

Sour Sweet just turned away from him, still not threatened as she entered the bus. When she did, Scourge rose up and entered as well. Inside he saw the students sitting there, just minding their own business. Scourge frowned.

"Ahem! Attention all you schmucks! The king has arrived! How about some respect?" Scourge said out loud as he pointed to himself, making him the center of attention briefly. After, the students just went back to their usual business, not paying him any attention as they either chatted or looked out the window. Scourge's frown grew larger.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me? I said-" Scourge started before Indigo Zap interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, we know, you're a king, you conquered your planet, blah, blah, blah! No one cares! Now, sit down and shut up!" She yelled.

Scourge exhaled loudly at her statement. He began to move through the bus, grumbling. As he approached the back, he saw Twilight sitting between Sugarcoat and Lemon Zest, the latter who was rocking out to her music. Twilight looked down at her bag, which she had used to sneak Spike in. Scourge grinned and headed to the back. He came in between Twilight and Sugarcoat. Sugarcoat just moved away from him, closer to the window while Twilight looked up to him quickly.

"Oh! Scourge, right?" She said.

"The one and only. Hey, mind if I call you Twi? I mean, all your friends must call you that?" Scourge asked.

"I don't ...really have...many friends..." Twilight softly said as she looked down in her bag towards Spike with, looking down. Scourge was trying his best not to laugh as he bit his lip. She was so pathetic! It was too much, but Scourge managed to hold his laugh in.

"What?! No way! Someone like you, no friends!? That's no good. Well, that's going to change. Starting from today, you and I are friends!" Scourge declared with fake surprise. "(How does Blue do this nice stuff?)"

Twilight was now lost for words and stared at Scourge. A friend? Scourge here had just offered to be her friend. She couldn't really believe it. No one at Crystal Prep had ever been this nice to her before. Twilight began to form a smile.

"Friends? You want to be my friend?" She said, still coming to terms with the idea.

"Of course, if that's ok with you."

Twilight was actually feeling happy for once at Crystal Prep. A friend! Someone she could actually relate to and make a connection with. Maybe Dean Cadance was right. The idea didn't sound.

"I-I do!" Twilight said out loud and excitedly, making her the receiving end of many looks from Crystal Prep students. They looked at her strangely and Twilight became embarrassed as she looked away.

"Cool! Let's enjoy these games." Scourge told her with a wink.

Twilight nodded and she couldn't help but smile. Scourge leaned back into his chair and smiled too, but not for the same reasons as Twilight.

"(Perfect. Now that I've got her wrapped around my little finger, time to step up my game.)"

 **Authors notes: Uh, oh, look's like Twilight's fallen for Scourge's tricks! Dean Cadence did say for her to make friends, but Scourge is not what she had in mind. What could he have planned for Twilight? Anyway, thanks for reading, fav, review and PM me any questions.**


	4. A Giant Misunderstanding

A Giant Misunderstanding

As the Crystal Prep bus started to approach Canterlot High, Scourge looked out at the window and he formed a smirk as he examined the front of the school. He saw Vice Principal Luna and Principal Celestia outside, waiting to greet the students.

"(All right Blue, get ready to eat my dust!)" He thought.

Scourge turned around and he saw Twilight, still looking down at her bag shyly. During the whole trip, she hadn't really said much. She was still getting used to the idea of having a friend.

"(Ok then, Scourge, got to try a little harder to seal the deal.)"

Scourge let out a large sigh, making Twilight turn to him suddenly. He pretended to have a sad look on his face. Twilight noticed this and she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Scourge? What's wrong?" She asked. She wanted to help him in any way she could if he was feeling down. After all, he had gone out his way form a friendship with her.

"It's just that... I don't have many fond memories of this place." Scourge said in fake unhappy tone.

Hearing this caught Twilight's interest greatly. 'No Fond memories?' What could he mean?

"What are you talking about? You mean you've been here before?" Twilight said, her voice full of curiosity. While she was concerned about his well-being, the fact he had been to the school before was intriguing. Maybe he could tell her a thing or few about the strange occurrences. She then remembered Scourge's similarities to Sonic. Twilight decided to continue with questions.

"Scourge, I hope this isn't the bad time, but could I ask you something. You look a lot like this blue-haired boy called Sonic. Do you know anything about him? I've been doing some research at strange things happening at this school and I think Sonic might have something to do with it. What's his connection to the school" Twilight said.

"(So, she knows about Blue, eh? Hmmm, this could be fun.I got an idea...)" Scourge thought as he raised an eyebrow.

"Know him?! I wish I didn't. He treat's this school like his own playground. Everyone does what he says cause he's such a good actor! He's just the worst! When I was here, he made my life miserable. He acted like he wanted to be friends at first and even introduced me to a bunch of people, but the next thing I knew, I had a knife in my back. Don't let his nice guy act fool you, trust me, I had to learn the hard way." Scourge lied in a bitter tone, making Twilight put her hand over her mouth.

"I-I'm sorry. That must have been terrible! If it bothers you, I won't ask you any more about this place if it brings back bad memories." Twilight said. She was hoping she hadn't upset him.

"(This is priceless!) Nah, it's fine. I'll tell you anything that could help you with your research. Anything to help a friend, even if it's not pleasant for me. Listen, I think you're on to something. Anytime something weird goes on in this place, Sonic's always around. I think he and his cronies are up to something. Keep a look out for them too." Scourge warned.

Twilight began to remember the time when she had found a mysterious blue gem and took it for research as she placed her hand on her chin. She remembered Sonic, with three other boys coming in after it. They had infiltrated the school and one of them even threatened her for the gem. Scourge was right. She needed to be careful if Sonic was around.

"Thanks, Scourge. I'm so lucky to have you looking out for me." Twilight said, making Scourge grin. In her bag, Spike let out a small growl which Twilight or Scourge didn't notice.

"Don't sweat it. That's what friends do."(I've picked the perfect target!)"

The Crystal Prep bus arrived at CHS shortly after and students began to get off the bus. As the students descended down, Twilight accidentally fell and she landed on Sunny Flare. When she got up, Sunny Flare came up in Twilight's face with a furious look, making Twilight shrink back. Scourge saw the whole thing and he grinned.

"(Time for me to be the hero of the day.)"

"Watch where you're going!" She barked.

Scourge came in between the two girls suddenly and he softly pushed Sunny Flare back.

"Hey, accidents happen." Scourge told her while Sunny continued to glare and she turned away from him. Scourge looked back to Twilight with a smile.

"Got your back." He whispered making her slightly smile as well. Sour Sweet observed the two of them and she pretended to gag.

In Twilight's hand, Scourge noticed that she was holding a dark purple clock-like device with a black hole in the center. It had a pink dot and was flashing.

"(What could that be? Another opportunity?)"

"Twi, what's that?" Scourge asked he pointed to her device, making her look down to it.

"Oh, this is-" Twilight was saying before Scourge felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see it was Principal Cinch and so did Twilight. Cinch was looking down at Scourge with a serious face.

"Mr. Scourge, we need to talk." Cinch said.

"Fine. Anyway, Twi, go on ahead, I'll catch up." Scourge said as he gave Twilight the thumbs up. Twilight nodded and she headed into the school, following the signal on her device. Scourge turned back to Cinch, who folded her arms.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Scourge, you are here to represent Crystal Prep. Thus, you should act as how a student of our institution would. Focus and determined. None of your hooligan acts." Cinch explained, making Scourge roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I get the picture, sheesh." Scourge said dismissively as he waved his hand to her and he turned his back.

"And as well, I don't need you to distract our star student." She firmly said, causing Scourge to form a smirk that she didn't see.

"Relax, lady. I'm not up to anything. Just motivating her to do well for the games. That's all. I promise. I am 100 percent dedicated to the well-being of this school." Scourge fibbed, making Cinch lower her eyes. She didn't trust him one bit.

"Just keep in mind, that I'm keeping an eye on you." Cinch warned.

As Vice Principal Luna was finished greeting Dean Cadance, she looked past her to see Scourge talking to Principal Cinch. She raised a curious eyebrow.

"New student of yours, Cadance?" Luna asked making Cadance turn around to see Scourge as well.

"Yes, he transferred her a while back. He's still in the process of...adjusting." Cadance replied. "Why do you ask?"

"It's just that he looks a lot like a student of mine."She said as she observed Scourge.

In the CHS band room, the Rainbooms were setting down their instruments after Knuckles, Manic, Tails, and Silver had finished watching them practice.

"Poor Sonic, I feel so bad that he can't compete." Fluttershy said as she set down her tambourine.

"I've never seen Sonic that unhappy before." Tails added.

"Well, then, in that case, we're going to work twice as hard to win these games! Let's dedicate this year's win to Sonic!" Rainbow Dash declared as she raised her fist up, making the others Rainbooms and everyone else cheer as well, except Sunset. She was still wondering if Twilight had received her message as she studied the ground, lost in her thoughts. Manic noticed that she didn't cheer and that her face looked like she was focused on something else. and he came next to her

"Hey, Sunset, everything ok?" Manic asked, making her suddenly turn to him, snapping her out of it.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Anyway, you guys are right, for Sonic."Sunset said, but she didn't sound so enthusiastic.

"We should go look for him. Give you guys time to prep for the games." Knuckles suggested as he headed out the door, followed by Tails, Silver, and Manic, leaving the Rainbooms to discuss the games as they turned to each other.

Sonic still strutted through the halls of the school, not feeling any better than before. Sonic came in front of the entrance and he saw outside a purple bus. Surrounding it were various students wearing purple uniforms, waiting to be led into the entrance. Sonic sighed.

"Oh, perfect. Crystal Prep's already here." He groaned. "Come to think of it, the others are right. I should probably keep a low-profile until the games are over. No point in me being around them anyway."

Sonic turned and he walked back down the hall he came from, still holding his head. Eventually, he came in front of the band room and opened the door. He heard what sounded like the Rainbooms talking.

"Hey, do you guys mind if I stay here until the-" Sonic began before he saw that the Rainbooms, with a very exhausted looking Rarity, were talking to someone, a girl wearing the Crystal Prep uniform and her hair tied in bun . She and the Rainbooms turned around and Sonic saw that it was Twilight. His eyes widened. Seeing her jogged his memories of that whole infiltration fiasco. Twilight's eyes widened when she saw him as well and the two of them gasped.

"It's you!" Sonic and Twilight both exclaimed in union, making the Rainbooms confused as they looked back at Sonic and then at Twilight.

"You two know each other?" AppleJack asked.

"Sort of..." Sonic said as he rubbed the back of the head nervously while Twilight stood frozen. He figured that he hadn't really made a good impression the first time he met at her Crystal Prep.

"Listen, about the other time from before. I wanted to say, sorry for how things turned out. I know things didn't look so good, but we really needed that emerald. I" Sonic told her as he offered her his hand.

Twilight stood there, looking at his face, full of sincerity and then down at his hand. She thought about taking it until...

 _"Don't let his nice guy act fool you."_

Twilight clutched her hand and then she backed away from Sonic, puzzling him. She seemed almost defensive around him.

"He told me that you would pretend to be nice." Twilight began until her eye's widened with realization as she remembered all the students she'd never seen before greeting her with familiarity. "Wait, is that why everyone here seems to know me?! You put them up to it to trick me?! You must've told them about how I took your emerald!" She began to back away from Sonic and the Rainbooms, frightened. They were all stumped as why she was acting this why and they exchanged glances.

"Wow, calm down there. I don't know what you're talking about, but Sonic wouldn't do something like that. He's the nicest guy around." Rainbow Dash said as she put her arm around Sonic. Twilight looked down on the ground and then back at Rainbow.

"Of course you say that! He told me you do everything Sonic says!" Twilight replied.

"What are you talking about? Twilight, who's he?" Sunset asked as she stepped forward to Twilight

Before Twilight could respond, Principal Cinch entered with Principal Celestia and they stopped in their tracks. Celestia was shocked to see Twilight while Cinch's eyes landed on Sonic. She didn't look to pleased to see him.

"(He looks like Scourge. He must be that blue streak in Canterlot. I knew he was a student here. So, he's competing then? I was right to bring Scourge.)" Cinch thought. She then cleared her throat loudly, causing everyone's attention to be on her.

"So, I see that my prized student has already met some of yours?" Cinch said. The words prized student caused everyone in the room to look at Cinch with surprise. So this world's Twilight was a Crystal Prep Student.

"I take it this is the competing team?" Cinch continued as she studied the Rainbooms and especially Sonic.

"Not all of them. Unfortunately, Sonic here can't participate due to ..reasons." Celestia explained, making Sonic look down glumly while Cinch's eyes widened with delight.

"(He's not competing? Excellent! Without him and with Scourge on our side, Crystal Prep is sure to win!)"

Cinch did her best to hide a victorious smile and she then turned to Sonic.

"A shame to hear. Don't worry, young man. There'll be other chances." Cinch said with fake sympathy.

"But the Friendship Games only happen once every four years." Sonic brought up.

Cinch let out a small chuckle. "I know." She said smugly, making Sonic sigh and eyes once again hit the floor. Sunset put her hand on his shoulder and she gave Cinch a glare.

"Anyway, we should be on our way. Come along Twilight." Cinch said as she placed her arm around Twilight, who looked uncomfortable. They then exited the band room, leaving everyone else still trying to make sense of the whole situation.

After Principal Celestia had exited from the room, Sonic and the Rainbooms began to discuss what had just happened with Twilight as Sonic leaned against the door.

"Wow, that was crazy!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You're telling me. The poor dear seemed so terrified of you, Sonic." Rarity brought up.

"Man, now I feel even worse. I know the guys and I didn't look so good when we met her, but I really wanted to apologize." Sonic said as he now slumped against the door.

"She said 'he' told her all this stuff. Who's he?" Sunset said. "Where's she's getting all this information from?"

"Beats me, but I gotta go make it up to her." Sonic said as he started to reach for the door.

"Hold on, partner. I think maybe you should give her some space. She's already scared of you for some reason. If you keep coming up to her, she might get the wrong idea. Give her some time" AppleJacks suggested, making Sonic turn back, he folded his arms and grumbled.

"I _really_ hate waiting for things to happen, but I'll make an exception this time." Sonic muttered. "I'm gonna go find the guys and tell them about his mess then." He added as he now opened the door and exited.

Sunset sighed discretely. Great, now she had three problems to deal with now. She was hoping Twilight from equestria would respond quickly...

In the gym, CHS had decided to throw a welcoming party for students of Crystal Prep. They had set up a green disco ball with balloons that were different shades of purple. There was even a banner to welcome them. Unfortunately, despite the decorations, students weren't really mingling. They were more or less minding their own business at the food and drinks. The tension between CHS and Crystal Prep was so thick one could cut it with a knife. In one section, Scourge was talking to Upper Crust, who was rolling her eyes at him while Jet Set was giving him a dirty look as he clenched his cup tightly. Scourge didn't notice or care.

"Listen, babe, if you were my queen, I could hook you up with this stuff called Anarchy Beryl. It's pretty, but not as pretty as you." Scourge said, making Upper Crust turn away from him in disgust while Jet Set held his cup so tight that it was crunched.

"It's not there anymore!" Scourge heard Sunsets' voice say and he turned around to see Sunset entering in with the Rainbooms. They all we were wearing different outfits, ones for a more formal occasion but Sunset's was the one that caught Scourge's eye. She looked awesome in it with her red blouse. Scourge whistled loudly.

"Score! I was hoping to see her again!" He said as he began to walk towards her, leaving Upper Crust who sighed in relief. Scourge didn't notice that Sunset and the Rainbooms were headed towards Twilight, who was following signals on her device, who didn't notice Scourge either. Before Scourge could reach Sunset, he saw Sonic entering with Knuckles, Manic, Silver, and Tails. Scourge cursed under his breath as he stopped in his tracks.

"Tch, not ready for Blue to see me like this. Last thing I need is for that wimp and his little pals to rub it my face. I'll have to blend in for now." Scourge said and he began to walk back, trying to avoid being seen.

"Yeah, there are a million ways in which we could have ended that situation." Manic commented after hearing about Sonic's encounter with Twilight. "I-"

Manic froze when he saw in front of him, the Rainbooms were busy quarreling with the ShadowBolts. Sonic and the others did as well. Both groups of girls noticed them and Sonic, Manic and Silver's eyes widened with panic while the ShadowBolts gave them astonished looks. They instantly recognized them.

"You three go here?!" Indigo Zap shouted.

"You know em too?" AppleJack asked.

"Crap...kinda hoping you'd forgotten about meeting us." Silver mumbled.

"How could we? How could I, especially after that wonderful kiss you gave me!" Sunny Flare said as she came close to Silver, making him look away. Hearing this caused Rarity to quickly turn to Silver with a bewildered look.

"Kiss?! Silver, what does she mean?" Rarity asked, her voice beginning to sound annoyed. She folded her arms.

Silver looked to Rarity and realized just how much of an uncomfortable position he was in.

"Well, it's a long story, you see-" Silver said before Sunny cut off him.

"It was the most passionate kiss ever! You are a real Prince Charming!" Sunny Flare gushed, making Silver rub his neck. Rarity looked on as she tapped her arms and she didn't look happy.

"I see. So, this is the kind of person you are, Silver..." She said as she nodded her head up and down. She turned away from Silver

"Wait,wow. Hear me out. I had a good reason to do it.." Silver protested but Rarity pretended not to hear as she had her back turned. That last part Silver said made her form a sound of disgust and astonishment and she continued to ignore him. The others watched on, perplexed by the whole situation. Knuckles scratched his head.

"So, are you taking part in the Friendship Games? If you are, then that's cheating, seeing as you three possess super powers which the rest of us don't have." Sugarcoat said bluntly and quickly, making Sonic and the group blink at this.

"No, I'm banned.." Sonic said softly. Hearing this made Indigo Zap beam suddenly.

"Really?!" She said with delight. "That's awesome! Without you showing me up with your freaky powers, everyone will see how cool I Preps's sure to win!"

Sonic sighed out loud. He really wished people would stop being happy about him being banned. Rainbow Dash gave Indigo a glare and pointed to herself confidently.

"Don't be so sure of that! We don't need Sonic to win!" She declared, and she and Indigo began to stare each other down intensely.

On his left, Manic noticed Lemon Zest, who was rocking out to her music and didn't pay attention to her surroundings. Manic grinned and he approached her, trying to look as cool as possible. Manic tapped her on the shoulder and she took off her headphones.

"Oh, what's up?" She asked, making Manic chuckle a bit.

"Hey there, remember me?" Manic asked as he gave her a wink.

Lemon studied Manic for a while and she placed a finger on her chain.

"Nope, sorry." She said as she started to put her headphones back on, making Manic's face sink. That wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Wait, are you serious? Remember my awesome drum solo?" Manic added, hoping it would jog her memory. She looked at him blankly. "My super-speed."

"Nah, doesn't a ring a bell. I only remember Sonic being fast, some black haired dude teleporting and the guy with the leaf hair flying ." She responded as she put her headphones on continued to dance to her music, making Manic look dejected as his shoulder sank. How could she have forgotten him, but not the others?

Twilight had managed to escape the confrontation between the Rainbooms and the ShadowBolts and she looked down at her device. Suddenly, she heard a voice call out to her, startling her.

"Hi!" Pinkie said from behind her, making her turn to her suddenly. Twilight saw her smiling face. "I'm Pinkie Pie."

"Oh, hello there. I'm Twilight." She found herself saying suddenly. She then remembered that this girl was associated with Sonic and she was a little on the defensive. Pinkie suddenly shook her hand, causing her to move up and down very rapidly. Twilight was a little dazed.

"Sorry about what happened earlier. We didn't really get a chance to talk. But now we can and then, we'll be besties like how I am with the other Twilight!" Pinkie said, her voice full of warmth.

Twilight looked at Pinkie and she couldn't explain it, but she for some odd reason, she felt quite comfortable around her. She didn't feel like Pinkie would try to do anything to upset her. Twilight eased up a bit as she regained her composure.

"What's that?" Pinkie asked, pointing to her device.

"Oh, this is..." Twilight started to explain, forgetting about Scourge's 'warnings'

Speaking of Scourge, Scourge was still trying to head towards the back, hoping he wouldn't be seen.

"So far so good." Scourge said. "I-"

"Well, well, if it isn't my lying, cheating, backstabbing, alternate self." Scourge heard Sonic say. Scourge seethed out loud and he turned around to see Sonic, who had his arms folded and was giving him a smug look.

"Oh, what's up, Blue? How've you been?" Scourge asked. "(Damn, he's probably going to start teasing me!)"

"I should ask you that. How's school been? Not too difficult, I hope. By the way, nice uniform." Sonic mocked, making Scourge grit his teeth. He wanted to rip that smug face off Sonic so badly, but without the collar, it would be useless.

"Keep talking big, Blue. I remember that you're the reason why I'm in that dump. When this collar gets off, you're gonna be sorry you ever crossed a king." Scourge threatened, making Sonic chuckle.

"Right. Anyway, I take it, you're here to be a cheerleader?" Sonic said in a condescending manner, not impressed by Scourge's threat. Scourge scowled heavily at him

"Hey, you know what, you can-" Scourge said before he and Sonic noticed that the gym had changed completely. The area had become darker and the disco ball was now active. The music and food had changed to become much more lively. Students began to socialize and they danced and chatted. The two of them heard a loud noise of confetti being shot and the area was sprinkled with confetti. Scourge looked around confused while Sonic just smiled.

"What the hecks goin' on?"

"Pinkie Pie."

After blowing the cannons, Twilight looked on, in awe by what Pinkie Pie had done. Now, this was actually a party. She turned to her.

"W-wow, this is amazing!" She praised.

"Thanks! But we need the guest of honor!" Pinkie declared before she dashed off suddenly, surprising Twilight. She then came back, holding Shadow's arm, who began to look around, not expecting Pinkie to be so far. Twilight let out a small gasp. He was the one who had threatened her for the emerald. But why was Pinkie with him? She had been so nice to her. It didn't add up. Despite Pinkie being there, Twilight was unsure about that, but she sure didn't want to be around Shadow. Twilight began to back away to avoid Shadow, who had an annoyed look on his face and didn't notice her leaving.

"Come on, Shady! Get this party started!" Pinkie said she bumped him with her rear.

Shadow just looked around the room and he was silent for a while. He saw all the students dancing and smiling.

"See ya."

He then disappeared in a blue flash, in broad daylight. Students stopped dancing and they gasped out loud at what they had witnessed. Sonic widened his eyes and grit his teeth. Scourge slightly laughed. Students became to murmur amongst each other. Why did that guy just teleport? The Rainbooms and the others, especially Sunset, looked mortified. Vice Principal Luna had asked her to be in charge of keeping away anything unusual from Crystal Prep. How could she cover this up?

"Looks like Stripes caused a commotion." Scourge said.

"Damn it, Shadow!" Sonic muttered.

Sonic ran away from Scourge and into the center of the gym.

"Everyone give a big hand to Great and Powerful Trixie for her amazing magic trick!" Sonic said out loud, causing all eyes to fall on Trixie, who looked confused. People became to clap loudly while Trixie looked stumped and then she formed a smile. She was liking the attention. She began to bow. Sunset looked relieved. She owed a lot to Sonic. Sonic wiped a brow until he heard Scourge laughing. Sonic frowned.

"Got a hand it to ya, Blue, nice cover up. And you did it without making yourself look stupid for once." Scourge said before suddenly, he was put in a headlock by Sonic. Scourge squirmed but Sonic's grip was tight.

"Hey, what gives?!" He yelled.

"I can make you look stupid." Sonic said and he began to give Scourge a super-speedy noogie. Scourge winced and began to fumble around.

"Ow, hey, knock it off!"

"Say uncle!"

"I'd rather bite off my own tongue!"

"Then you're going to be here for a while."

Twilight had managed to close her pendant after it had sapped the magic power from Pinkie Pie. She sighed loudly. She needed to get this pendant under control.

"Knock it off, Blue!"

Twilight turned around and she saw Sonic giving Scourge his noogie while Sonic grinned widely. Twilight put her hand to her mouth. Scourge was being bullied by Sonic again. She had to help him. Scourge had helped her out before and now it was her turn to repay him. Twilight felt a new feeling of confidence as she marched towards Sonic with an angry look. She had forgotten about the fear she had felt earlier.

"L-leave him alone!"She said loud enough for Sonic and Scourge to hear. Scourge gave a wicked smile while Sonic was surprised to see her again.

"(Jackpot)"

"Oh, you again. Sunset and the others said to leave you,but seeing as you're here..." Sonic said.

"I said, leave him alone!" She said with more confidence. Sonic was taken back and he let go of Scourge, who rubbed his head.

"Twi, I'm so glad you're here." Scourge said, faking a tone full of pain as he approached her. Sonic looked on, not sure what was happening.

"Wow, what's going on? Why are you with him?" Sonic asked.

"He's my friend!" Twilight declared, making Sonic's jaw drop. _Scourge's friend._?!

"Wow, back up? You're friends with him?! Listen, I don't know what he told you-" Sonic was saying but Twilight interrupted him.

"He told me enough! And now, I've seen it for real. Just leave the two of us alone, you-you jerk!" Twilight yelled, making Sonic shocked.

"I'm the jerk?!" Sonic said as if he didn't hear right. "You need to hear-

"Twi, let's go before he gets really mad." Scourge suggested, pretending to be afraid. "(Thanks for this, Blue.)"

Twilight took Scourge's arm and began to leave. Sonic started to go after them until he heard a loud screeching noise by the microphone which distracted him as he covered his ears. It was Principal Cinch, who had tapped him to get the students attention. When he uncovered them, he couldn't find the two of them at all. Principal Cinch began to speak, but Sonic didn't pay attention. He put his hand on his chin. He didn't like what he had just seen.

"(I don't know what Scourge is up to, but it isn't good. I gotta tell Sunset and the others.)" Sonic decided as he went off to find them.

 **Authors notes: Talk about misunderstanding! Now that Scourge has Twilight believing his story, how will Sonic show her the truth? With the games starting soon, how will this effect everything? Thanks for reading, fav and review! Take care.**


	5. The Real Games Start

The Real Games Start

After Principal Cinch had finished her 'welcoming' speech, Sonic saw Sunset and the Rainbooms with Tails and the others as they headed out of the gym as they were discussing the whereabouts of the other Twilight. He immediately jogged over to them and when Sunset saw him, she gave him a warm smile.

"Sonic, thank you so much for covering up Shadow's teleporting! I owe big time!" She said as Sonic slowed down and walked over them.

"Anytime. Listen, guys, I have something really important to tell you." Sonic started.

"Can it wait? The first part of the games is starting and we need to get ready." Rainbow Dash interrupted.

"No, I need to tell you now. It's really-" Sonic said before in the hallway, he saw Dean Cadance, waiting for students. Sonic tried to avoid being seen by her and stopped in his tracks. He suddenly grabbed Silver and Manic, stopping them as well while the others headed out.

"Hey, what gives?" Silver asked.

"See that lady over there? She was there during our infiltration and we just left without explaining why we had to take some guy's uniforms. Seeing her is just going cause another mess. We need to be out of sight." Sonic quickly explained. "But I can tell you guys this. Scourge is here." Manic's eyes widened , while Silver just look confused.

"What?! What's he doing here?" Manic nearly shouted.

"Whose Scourge?" Silver asked.

"Long story short, my evil twin. Anyway, yeah, Scourge is with Crystal Prep. And remember that Twilight girl I was telling you about? I think I've figured out what's going with her. Scourge is telling her lies." Sonic explained.

"That explains a lot. Probably just trying to mess with you." Manic replied.

"That. But I think he's got something else planned. I'm not sure yet, but I just got a feeling. When the first part of the games are over, we gotta tell Sunset and the others." Sonic said.

"Ok." Silver agreed.

"But can we still watch them from the sidelines? I don't want to miss out on anything and besides, that girl with the green hair needs to remember me." Manic brought up, causing Sonic and Silver to sigh.

"Seriously? Ok, we can watch from the sidelines, but stay hidden. I don't want to cause a commotion." Sonic said. "Got it, Manic?"

"But how she's going to notice me and remember who I am?"

"I dunno. Just do something later, there are more important things to worry about."

Later in the hallway, the WonderColts and ShadowBolts teams had lined up in order to prepare for the games. As she was standing among them, Twilight looked uneasy about the games and had her head down. When she lifted it up, she saw Scourge in the crowd, who gave her the thumbs up, making her smile a bit and she lifted her head up, feeling more confident. In the back of the crowd, Sonic stood with Manic and Silver, while upfront Knuckles and Tails stood among other CHS students, waiting for the two teams to start as they heard Dean Cadance and Vice Principal Luna explain the rules of the games.

"Let the games...begin!" Dean Cadance declared as she brought her hand down and each of the two teams gave each other intense glares, each determined to win.

And so the first part of the Friendship Games begun. The games started off with a scientific portion involving students creating a mixture of chemicals, putting both teams on an equal edge. They advanced then to baking, which the WonderColts managed to win. However, when it came to workshop building, the ShadowBolts took the lead. The third act featured a spelling bee competition in the auditorium between the Rainbooms and the 6 main ShadowBolts, who were the ones who managed to advance to this round. Both teams had screw up and it was hard to tell who was in the lead. Eventually, only Sunset and Twilight were left to represent their teams in mathematical equations. In the seats, Sonic and the others sat in the back. Sonic looked like he was about to fall asleep as his eyelids drooped and he yawned loudly.

"Maybe it was a good thing I didn't take part. I didn't think things could be so boring." He said in a tired tone

"They're about to announce who won." Tails said as he peered forward.

"And the winner of the first part of the games is Crystal Prep's Twilight Sparkle." Dean Cadance announced, leading to surprised gasps coming from the CHS crowd. Tails put his head down while Silver and Knuckles looked disappointed. Hearing this prevented Sonic from falling asleep completely and he lunged forward.

"What?! We lost?!" He yelled out loud, causing many to look back at him strangely. Luckily, no one saw him due to him sitting back in the dark but he sank down, embarrassed at his outburst.

"What happened to keep a low profile?!" Manic whispered next to him with annoyance.

"Sorry. Anyway, the first act is done. When that Cadance lady gets off the stage and they head out, we're going to tell the others." Sonic instructed.

After Twilight had brushed out Flash Sentry's attempts to congratulate her and she started to follow the readings of her pendant as she headed out of the auditorium, she was approached by Scourge, making her look up from her pendant suddenly to see him smiling.

"Hey, Twi. Gotta say, nice win! You did great out there!" Scourge praised as he gave her the thumbs up. "(How can Blue stand being this nice all the time?)"

"Th-Thanks Scourge!" She said. He had been the only one from Crystal Prep to acknowledge her win. She smiled slightly. It was nice having a friend to support her.

Scourge heard the beeping of Twilight's pendant and he looked down and noticed it again, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Been meaning to ask, what is that thing?" Scourge asked.

"Oh. I can tell you now. Remember how I told you how I've been studying the weird occurrences at this school?" Twilight began.

"Yeah. (As if I care anyway.)"

"Well, this device lets me keep a track of those things and identify its sources. So thanks to it, I've been able to find a lot of new energy. I don't understand it yet, but I think I'm getting close. But the problem is, it keeps out of control. I want to know more, but the fact that this pendant keeps glitching worries me."

"(So that's what it does. Interesting. I could use this to my advantage somehow.)" Ah, that sounds cool. Don't worry about your pendant thing. I'm sure it's just a glitch and knowing you, you can fix it. Listen Twilight, I know it's risky, but whatever's going on here, you need to find the source and put an end to it. With that device of yours, only you can. Remember how I said Sonic might have something to do with it? Well, I think its best if you put a stop to it before Sonic manages to figure out to do something worse. He's just a bully now, but if he gets more power..." Scourge told her, making Twilight clutch her pendant tightly. Scourge had a point. If Sonic could get more power, he could do worse to Scourge then just simple bullying. She had to figure how the magic worked and maybe keep it under control.

"Good idea, Scourge. In fact, I was picking up a magic trail right now. " Twilight explained

"Cool, go follow it. And don't have doubts. I believe in you." Scourge said as he put his hand on her shoulder, making Twilight flustered before she regained her composure.

"You-You can count on me!' She said, feeling more motivated to do her work as she began to follow the signal. Scourge chuckled as she left. He then walked off in the opposite direction.

"(I can't believe she's eating all this stuff up. I'm closer to getting this collar off.)"

As the Rainbooms headed back inside the school after taking a break at the CHS statue, inside they saw Sonic along with Knuckles, Manic, and Silver waiting around in the halls. After seeing them, Sonic dashed in front of them quickly, startling them as they stepped back a bit, wondering why he seemed so agitated.

"OK, I need to tell you this now!" Sonic declared as he gripped Sunset's shoulders.

"Ok, Ok, settle down." She said as she took his arms off. "What's so important that you're this worked up?"

"Scourge is here."

Hearing the name of Sonic's evil double got the Rainbooms attention alongside Knuckles and Tails as they formed astonished looks.

"What did you say? Scourge?!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"That ruffian?!" Rarity asked.

"Yeah. He's here. Turns out he's part of Crystal Prep now, thanks to me. Hehe." Sonic said, a little pleased with himself for giving him such a fate before his expression became serious again.

"But the things is, I know why that Twilight girl is acting weird. Remember how she said, 'he' told her things? It was Scourge." Sonic explained.

"That makes sense. No wonder she had trouble trusting us." AppleJack added.

"But why? Just to screw you over or something?" Tails asked.

"Maybe. But I don't get why he'd pick her of all people. I think Scourge has something up is sleeve." Sonic said.

"You may have an idea there. As I said before, the portal's gone missing and I think Twilight might have had something to do with it. You think Scourge could be connected?" Sunset brought up.

"Could be. But..." He began before Manic suddenly interjected.

"Hey, where's Fluttershy?"

Twilight burst into the halls of CHS through another entrance and she leaned against a locker, panting and trying to catch her breath. Her dog had just spoken! She turned around to see Spike coming up to her and she looked down.

"Twilight, calm down." Spike said.

"Calm?! How can I be calm after everything I just saw?! You're talking!" She cried.

"I know, it's new to me too. But I kinda like it." Spike said.

"Do you...feel any different?"

"Nope, still me. I don't know how it happened myself. Maybe it had something to do with that portal I went through." Spike guessed.

"Most Likely."

"Anyway, Twilight, seeing as I can talk, can I ask you something?" Spike said, his voice full of concern.

"About this Scourge guy." Spike said.

"Oh, him. I'm so glad I have him looking out for me! He's been a great friend so far!" Twiligh said happily. "When he finds out you can talk, he'll probably think you're the coolest dog ever!"

"About that, Twilight, are you sure he's telling you the truth?"

Twilight lost her smile and she gave Spike a serious and puzzled look.

"Wha-what do you mean?"

"Like what he told you about this place. From what I've seen so far, everyone's just been trying to be nice to you. I don't think they're up to something like he says." Spike brought up. Twilight stood silent for a moment, thinking over Spike's words.

"Well...I see where you're coming from. Maybe they really are just nice and they don't know Sonic's true colors, which is why they're around him. He's probably tricked them. Maybe I can have Scourge tell them the truth"Twilight finally said.

"About that...are you sure he's telling the truth about this Sonic guy? Dogs are better at sensing people's real personalities better than people and I don't think Sonic is a bad guy. I mean, you haven't even really talked to him."Spike pointed out.

Twilight began to ponder over what Spike was saying. She remembered the times she did have runs in with Sonic and all those times, it sounded like he was sincerely trying to apologize to her and didn't mean her any harm. But he was also harassing Scourge as well...Twilight was confused.

"I-I.." Twilight said before she heard Principal Cinch call her name and she gasped.

"Spike, hide..."

"Just keep your application in mind." Scourge heard Cinch tell Twilight as he walked through the halls. He stopped and he saw Cinch walk away from an unsure Twilight, who gripped her arm. Scourge walked up to her.

"Man, I think flowers die when she walks past." Scourge said looking back at Cinch, making Twilight turn to see him coming. She still looked unsure, making Scourge a little confused, as usually, she was happy to see him. Spike took notice of him and gave him a glare, which Scourge noticed.

"Easy there, Fido. Twi and I are friends." Scourge said, but Spike still gave him the same look. "You doin' okay, Twi?"

"Yeah." She said softly. "Scourge, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Are..you telling me the truth?"

Scourge didn't expect to heart this from Twilight. He stood still for a while and was taken back.

"What? Why do you ask?" He said, his voice beginning to sound nervous.

"It's just that...everyone here has been nothing but nice to me and I think they mean it. I mean, if they did want to do something to me, wouldn't they have done it by now, especially now that the Games are happening. And about Sonic, I've been starting to think, is he really that bad? I know you and him don't seem to get along, but do you think maybe you just misunderstand each other?" Twilight said.

Scourge's face sunk. What Twilight had just said was the last thing he wanted to hear. He tried to remain calm, but inside, he was freaking out as the colour drained from his face.

"(No, no, no, no, no! Is she on to me? This can't be happening, everything will be ruined! I gotta think of something fast!)" Scourge panicked in his mind. His eyes darted back and forth for a while until suddenly, he thought of a trick that might work for him.

"(Hope this works)"

Scourge let out a large prominent sad sigh and he sunk his shoulders, taking Twilight by surprise.

"So, you too, eh?" He said, his voice full of 'hurt'.

"What?" Twilight asked.

"I guess it was stupid of me to think I'd ever have a friend with Blue around. He really is a good actor. Oh well.." Scourge said as he turned around slowly and began to walk away from Twilight.

"Wait, Scourge! We are friends!" She pleaded as she stuck her hand out.

"Really? Then how come you think I'm the liar then? I thought you trusted me, but guess I was wrong. Anyway, it was at least nice to have a friend for a short while but looks like in the end, I'm just on my own. See ya around." Scourge replied glumly as he waved his hand at her and continued to walk down the hall, pretending to be upset.

"Scourge, please! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Twilight desperately called out as Scourge pretended to ignore her. Twilight felt awful. Had she just lost her first friend? Spike looked up at Twilight. Now he was beginning to feel guilty for suggesting that Scourge was a liar in the first place.

"Twiligh...I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this.." Spike said but Twilight gently patted his head.

"I know Spike..." She said sadly.

Fluttershy entered the halls of CHS, still feeling dazed and looked quit exhausted, causing the group to turn to her as her hand rested on her head.

"Fluttershy! Hey, you don't look so good." Manic noticed.

"I know. One second I was with Twilight and then I ponied up after giving her a bunny and then I felt so weak after Twilights object sucked the magic out of me." Fluttershy explained.

"The magic was drained out of you?" Sunset said, her curiosity growing.

"I felt the same thing happen to me!" Pinkie brought up.

"As did I." Rarity added.

"Fluttershy, did you see Scourge around? He's been messing with Twilight." Sonic quickly told her, making her eyes widen.

"That awful guy is here? No, I didn't see him anywhere." Fluttershy said as she gripped herself.

"Do you think Scourge has anything to do with Twilight stealing magic?" Tails asked.

"I don't think so. From what I've heard, her magic stealing doesn't sound intentional. She closed the portal too and I don't think Scourge knows about that. " Sunset said.

"Good, the less he knows, the better. We gotta stop him before he finds out about any of this magic stealing stuff. He might try to use it somehow. And we have to fix this up with Twilight." Sonic decided.

"How? Unless of course, maybe if _one_ of us thinks kissing her is the only way.." Rarity said not so subtley as she looked back to Silver, making him look away as he rubbed the back of his head. She gave him a dirty look.

"Let me explain.." Silver said but Rarity just turned her back to him like before.

"In the meantime, we need to focus on these games! The next event is starting up and I-" Rainbow Dash started to say as the group headed outside and she stopped when she saw the field, making everyone gasp as their jaws dropped. It was many times larger as it looked like a large race track, which in the center had 4 stacks of hay, a mud pool with two bars on its end and a wall with archery targets. Large elevated rumps and terrain found on dirt bikes were on the outside with bleachers sitting on the right side of it.

"W-wow!"AppleJack managed.

Sonic just stood in shock. The field..it looked so perfect for a running exercise. Sonic began to remember why he was so down about participating. He began to shake softly as he looked on at this beautiful missed chance...

"Sonic, are you crying?" Sunset asked.

"N-no." Sonic said softly as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I just got some dirt in my eye. Excuse me."

Sonic slowly walked back into the halls of CHS and he calmly shut the door. Inside, everyone else began to hear sounds of what was him weeping. They all exchanged looks and Knuckles shrugged.

"He'll be fine." Knuckles said.

Later at the field, excited students from CHS and Crystal Prep filled up the bleachers as both teams were getting ready for the games. The Rainbooms were each at their positions, with AppleJack and Fluttershy with archery, Pinkie and Rarity doing roller skating, and Sunset and Rainbow doing motocross. As they were, Principal Cinch was explaining the rules of the event to the ShadowBolts, with Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest at roller blading, Indigo Zap and Sugar Coat at motocross, leaving Twilight and Sour Sweet with archery. Cinch then began to approach Scourge, who was faking a sad look, glanced at Twilight and she saw him. She was still feeling terrible. She wanted to make it up to him somehow.

"Now, young man. You will be the final act in the marathon around the stage. In this event, teams are allowed to have a special player and you will be that one for us." Cinch explained.

"(I hate to admit it, but this gig looks pretty cool actually. But I have to remember to keep looking sad.) Sure thing." Scourge replied in a disinterested and melancholic tone.

"I expect you to win. Now go get changed for your racing uniform." Cinch instructed.

Scourge groaned. Another uniform? He sighed and began to go get it. As he walked off, Twilight looked on, hoping to find some way to talk to Scourge.

In the bleachers, Sonic sat with the others at the top. Sonic was still down that he couldn't race in the fields as his hands rested on his face and he looked out. Suddenly, Shadow teleported between him and Tails, making them jump back slightly in their seats. Other students were more preoccupied with the start of the games to notice what was happening in the crowd.

"Shadow?! What are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, didn't you say that these games were a 'waste of time'?"Knuckles said.

"They are. I'm here because Pinkie Pie wouldn't stop texting me messages saying I need to be here as she skates because I skate all the time and would be good luck to have around." Shadow explained. As he did, from the ground Pinkie noticed Shadow up in the bleachers and she gave him a giant wave with just as big a smile. Shadow sighed and he turned away from her as he sat down and crossed his arms. When he did, Shadow saw something which caught his eye. He saw Scourge emerge, now wearing a purple racing uniform with black checkered spots all around it and black fingertip, similar to race car drivers outfit. His shoes matched his color scheme. Shadow eyes widened.

"Scourge?!" He said out loud, making Sonic and the others notice him. Sonic squinted.

"Hey, why's he dressed up like that? No...don't tell me... he's going to compete!?" Sonic nearly yelled as he lunged forward in his seat.

"He can't, can he? If he does, then CHS is screwed." Manic said.

"He won't." Shadow said as he rose up but Sonic grabbed his arm, making him look down to him with an irritated look. "You have five seconds to let me go. 4..3...2..."

"Chill out, faker. You can't just barge in there and make a scene like you did at the party." Sonic told him through grit teeth, making him sit down. Shadow would never admit it, but Sonic was right about that.

"Then what do we do?" Silver asked.

Sonic put his hand on his chin and began to think about his options. Suddenly, his face lit up.

"I got an idea." He said as he dashed off.

Sonic ran to the Spectator box, where Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna, Principal Cinch and Dean Cadance sat down to observe the Games. Sonic quickly dashed behind Celestia and Luna's seats and he tapped them. The two of them turned around to see him crouching and they almost gasped, but Sonic made a shhh motion. They looked at each other and rose up.

"Excuse us, but my sister and I have something we need to discuss." Celestia said suddenly as Sonic dashed away discretely.

"Take your time." Cadance said. Cinch just didn't care.

Celestia and Luna came behind the box where Sonic was. Luna didn't look too happy while Celestia was more baffled.

"Sonic, what do you think you're doing?" Luna asked as she folded her arms.

"Listen out there, Crystal Prep has someone who can move just as fast as me. He has hair like mine except green." Sonic said. Luna paused and remembered seeing a student who matched Sonic's description.

"Sonic, what do you mean?" Celestia asked.

"It's true. He's out there and Crystal Prep is planning on having him compete. If he does, then he's going to mop the floor with CHS! His name's Scourge!" Sonic said.

"Hold up, how do you know this? Sonic, you're not pulling any tricks are you?" Luna asked suspiciously.

"When have I ever lied?" Sonic responded. It was true. Sonic always told the truth and Luna was stumped.

"Ok then Sonic, if this is true, then what do you suggest?" Celestia asked.

"Let me participate. It's the only way CHS has a chance! You were worried about me being in the games as it would be unfair, but now if Scourge is competing, then it's fair for me right?" Sonic said.

Luna and Celestia exchanged glances.. Sonic did have a point. They looked at each for a while, thinking things over, before Celestia spoke.

"Well, we needed to pick an extra player for the last portion of this race anyway. Sonic, it can be you." Celestia decided.

Sonic's broke out a huge grin. Finally! He could actually participate in the Friendship Games! It was a dream come true! He couldn't contain his excitement.

"Yes!" He shouted, making Celestia and Luna shoot him a look and he calmed down. His face turned a bit red.

"I mean, you won't regret this! I'll help us win for sure!" Sonic said as he dashed off, making both of their hair blow.

Sonic ran back to near the field and he slowed down not to attract any attention. As he did, Rarity noticed the smile on his face he trotted happily.

"Sonic, what's going on? You look much happier than before." She questioned.

"Of course I am! I can participate in the Friendship Games!" He informed her, getting Pinkie's attention as well.

"Really?! That's super-duper!" Pinkie congratulated.

"What made Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna change their minds?" Rarity asked.

"Turns out Crystal Prep has Scourge here to participate. I'm needed to even the odds." Sonic told her.

"Well, That's great news darling, but before you go, you need an outfit. Luckily, I have one for the occasion!" Rarity said. "It's in the bandroom."

"Man, you are prepared for anything, huh?" Sonic said with a smile and he dashed off to the bandroom and saw a rack of clothes, which was empty except for one. It was a black racing outfit with red bars on the side and red marking near the end of the legs. The shoes were black with red spots on the back. The gloves had red stripes on the front. All the red parts had silver accents with them on the outside. Sonic dashed to the outfit and he put it on quickly. Sonic examined himself as he wore it.

"Not bad, pretty comfortable actually." Sonic said before he formed a determined look on his face and clenched his fist.

"All right, Scourge, let's get these games started!" Sonic announced as he began to dash back to the field.

 **Authors notes: Finally, Sonic gets his dream to participate in the games! Now that he's part of it, the games are just getting started. What about Twilight? She nearly saw through Scourge's trick, but he managed to get her back under his thumb. Will she ever see the truth? Thanks for reading, fave, review and Pm me any questions. Take care**


	6. Unleashing The Chaos

Unleashing the Chaos

Sonic came back to the field just as the Rainbooms were about to split up to their different places for the event. They noticed him heading their way and stopped to catch up with him as he was smiling heavily. AppleJack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Sunset noticed his outfit.

"Sonic, what's up with that outfit?"AppleJack asked. "And why are you comin' on the field?"

"Well, this outfit is the one Rarity made for me to compete in the Friendship Games! That's right, I can take part!" Sonic happily announced as he pointed his thumb to himself.

The Rainbooms beamed at this sudden news. It was great actually.

"Really,?!That's awesome!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed as she and Sonic fist bumped.

"Um, Sonic, but why can you all of a sudden? Weren't you not allowed because it would give us an unfair advantage?" Fluttershy asked.

"True, but that's not the case anymore. Turns out Crystal Prep brought Scourge here so he could help them win. If he can participate, then so can I. For once, I'm actually glad he's here!" Sonic explained as he gave the thumbs up.

"Well, that makes sense. Sonic, I'm happy for you." Sunset said as she placed her hand on his shoulder. She was relieved as well. At least Sonic's problem was fixed.

"Thanks. Now let's show those ShadowBolts Canterlot's spirit!" Sonic declared as he pumped his fist in the air, making the Rainbooms cheer along with him. They then each headed to their respective positions before the game started, with AppleJack and Fluttershy in the center for archery, Pinkie and Rarity on the road for roller skating and Sunset and Rainbow Dash on top of the ramps for motocross. Sonic then approached the end of the roller skate line near the bleachers, where he saw Scourge leaning against them.

"Yo, Green." Scourge heard Sonic say. He turned and saw Sonic with a cocky smile.

"Blue? What's with the stupid outfit..wait a sec, you're taking part?!" Scourge questioned.

"You bet. Now I get to make you look stupid in front of a whole crowd."Sonic taunted, making Scourge chuckle a bit.

"Hehe, I think you got that backward. Get ready to be acquainted with the ground, wimp." Scourge threatened as he poked Sonic in the ribs.

"We'll see about that, punk." Sonic retorted as poked him back.

At the spectator box, Dean Cadance turned her head to focus on the motocross racers, so she didn't notice Sonic and Scourge's confrontation. Principal Cinch, however, saw Sonic by Scourge and she nearly gasped out loud. She covered her mouth to control herself and formed a worried expression.

"(What?! He's Canterlot High's extra player?! I thought he was banned?! This can't be! Grrrghh, Scourge better not lose!)" She thought as she clenched her desk tightly and nervously.

All the competitors were now at their stations to begin the games. Dean Cadance held her microphone close to her mouth and began to speak.

"Now, let the Tricross Rally...begin!" She declared, making the crowds of students cheer out loud.

The rally kicked off with the archery section. Fluttershy first went up against Sour Sweet as they fired their bows. Sour Sweet was so sure she'd make a clear shot,but she wasn't entirely accurate. Fluttershy covered her eyes as she fired and managed to hit the bullseye entirely. Now it was time for Twilight and AppleJack to go hit her targets, letting Pinkie and Rarity have a headstart in the skating while Twilight struggled with her shots, much to Sour Sweet's frustration, putting pressure on the timid Twilight. Scourge saw the whole thing and he bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. It was too much for him. Sonic gave him a glare as he saw this. AppleJack eventually got tired of seeing Twilight fail and decided to help her out, making her hit a bullseye and Crystal Prep managed to catch up in the roller skating as Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare went off. As Twilight thanked AppleJack, her pendant suddenly began to take her energy, draining her of magic as Twilight tried to close it, which sent it flying out of her hand on the skate track. This wasn't noticed by the spectators or the competitors as the 4 girls skated across the track, knocking over Twilight's pendant, causing it to shake slightly.

"Yeah! Go, Lemon!" Manic yelled as he stood up from his seat, making Knuckles give him a bewildered look as he pulled him back down.

"What are you doing? She's on the other team! Who's side are you on?" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, I need to get her attention somehow." Manic defended.

The two ShadowBolts managed to catch up Pinkie and Rarity and they were neck and neck. As she passed the crowd, Sunny Flare looked up in the bleachers and saw Silver at the top. She blew him a kiss, making Rarity turn her head away, displeased as she hmphed. Silver became embarrassed and tried to hide behind his hair as he brought the front down over his eyes. Pinkie saw Shadow and waved excitedly, with Shadow responding by just turning. Meanwhile, Twilight began to approach her pendant and tried contain it. As she was, suddenly, a vortex appeared behind her and a large giant green vine appeared and grabbed her leg, making her fall and drop the pendant as the 4 skaters passed the finish line, now letting the motocross riders go ahead as they each carried purple batons with them. Twilight struggled with the magical vine desperately when many vortexes started to appear around the tracks, causing the crowd to gasp and murmur among themselves in confusion. Tails and the others rose up in their seats while Sonic and Scourge watched as from the vortex, a giant plant-venus fly trap monster emerged on the race track, surprising Rainbow Dash, Sunset, Indigo Zap and Sugarcoat as they rode along as its vine crashed on the track.

"What the hell?!" Sonic cried

"Didn't expect this." Scourge said under his breath as he looked around. As he did, Scourge saw Twilight being pulled on by the vine as she clung on to the ground for dear life. Spike rushed up and tried to bite it, but it wasn't very effective. Scourge grinned.

"(This gives me an idea.)" He thought as he suddenly dashed away, which wasn't noticed by Sonic, who was watching the motocross racers trying to avoid the monster.

Scourge came and dashed through the vine, cutting it and releasing Twilight from its grip. Her feet fell and she looked up to see Scourge. He gave her a dismissive look before he raced back to his original position. Now Twilight felt even worse as she looked down. She had mistrusted Scourge and he had now saved her life.

On the race track, Sonic saw that Rainbow managed to get ahead of the monster but Sunset was left behind as she fell off her bike and was at its mercy. Luckily, Rainbow went back and saved her as Sunset shared her bike. Doing this caused her to pony up, much to the astonishment of most of the audience and Cinch's dismay. Rainbow floated as Sunset drove to the finish line. The plant monster had managed to stop the two ShadowBolts in their tracks and prepared to go after Indigo Zap. Rainbow acted quick and lifted her from its jaws. As Indigo was flown to safety and Sunset headed for the finish line, both girls held their batons before tossing them out to Sonic and Scourge.

"Catch!" They said in union.

As the batons floated in the air amidst the chaos, both Sonic and Scourge grabbed them. After, they both took off at high speed as blue and green streaks respectivley as the crowd was left speechless as they watched the two of them. Cinch nervously looked on as she dropped her seat. Sonic and Scourge were equal as they passed through the skating track and made their way to the motocross one. They both collided next to each other as they ran, leaving behind dust clouds.

"Get ready to eat my dust, Blue." Scourge growled.

"Not a chance, I'm winning this!" Sonic stated.

The plant creature saw the two speedsters on the trackway and began to send many of its heads after them. Sonic and Scourge separated to avoid it's jaws and they each sidestepped across each other in order to avoid the creature as its mouths crash on the floor. Sonic slid underneath one of its mouths and Scourge dashed over it, putting him next to Sonic as they clashed fiercely.

"You're getting slow, Green." Sonic said.

"I wouldn't say that, Blue. By the way, have a nice _trip_." Scourge cryptically said.

"What do you-"Sonic began before Scourge moved his leg underneath Sonic's, causing him to lose his balance and Sonic began to slide against the terrain roughly due to how fast he was moving. His outfit was getting torn due to this.

"Ha, told'ya you'd be acquainted with the ground!"Scourge bragged as he dashed ahead.

As Sonic continued to skid against the path, the plant creature used its head as if it was scooping up the dirt, and managed to catch Sonic in it's teeth as he was sprung up in the air. As he landed, the monster opened its mouth and Sonic landed inside. The monster closed it's jaws firmly. The Rainbooms, Tails and the others, and Twilight looked on in horror as it looked like Sonic had met his untimely demise. The crowd gasped even louder than before and Celestia, Luna, and Cadance put their hands to their mouths. Even Principal Cinch looked mortified as her eyes widened.

"SONIC!" Rainbow Dash, Sunset, and Tails screamed as they stuck their hands out.

"Hahahaha! What a lame way to go! I can't believe how easily it happened. Gotta ask Doc. Eggman why he's had trouble doing this." Scourge said to himself. He was almost at the finish line.

Suddenly, the plant creatures mouth began to rumble. It began to shake violently, before it's mouth burst open and a blue streak emerged from it, sending the creatures head to the ground. The streak was headed to Scourge and then it was revealed to be Sonic, who was alive. The Canterlot crowd cheered on, while the Rainbooms looked relieved as did Sonic's let out a smirk at Sonic's survival. Even Twilight couldn't help but feel glad that Sonic was ok. As Sonic reached Scourge, he used his two hands to push Scourge's head face down into the ground, stopping him in his tracks as Sonic leapt over him. Sonic then did a powerslide against the ground as he crossed the finish line.

"Canterlot wins!" Dean Cadance declared, making an uproar of applauses come from the WonderColts. Knuckles and Tails high fived while Manic cheerfully put his arms around Silver and Shadow, who shot him a death glare and Manic nervously let him go. The Rainbooms met up and did a victory jump just as Twilight managed to close her pendant and the portals closed. Scourge looked up from the ground and he pounded his fist into it with fury before he picked himself up and stormed off under the bleachers.. Celestia and Luna smiled while Principal Cinch crossed her arms.

Sonic managed to pick himself up and he walked or rather limped to the Rainbooms as they turned to see him. He was a mess as his suit was full of holes and he was covered in dirt. He had gashes over his entire face and body and his hair was filthy.

"Sonic, are you ok?" AppleJack asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I've felt worse." Sonic said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"My outfit is ruined!" Rarity cried, making Sonic lower his eyelids and Rarity blushed, a little ashamed at her outburst. "But, you're alright, which is more important."

"You killed it out there, way to go!" Rainbow Dash said as she patted Sonic on the back, making him wince.

"Ow. Take it easy, I'm still pretty hurt." Sonic said.

"Uhhhh, excuse me." Sonic and the Rainbooms heard Twilight timidly say as she approached them shyly.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry this got out of control. I just was trying to figure out how magic works." Twilight apologized.

"It's fine, don't sweat it." Rainbow replied.

"Yeah. Anyway, we really need to-" Sonic said before he was interrupted by Twilight's pendant begin to glow and it began to absorb the magic that came from Rainbow Dash, making her return to normal. As it did, portals appeared again and Sonic and the Rainbooms looked on as Twilight tried her best to keep her pendant under control.

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know how to get it under control!-" Twilight said as she tried to close it before Sunset came and firmly helped her close it as well. When it was, Sunset began to pant before she turned to Twilight with an angry look.

"You don't know!? If that's the case, then why are you even trying to mess around with magic?! If you don't' understand it, then leave it alone!" Sunset suddenly screamed, making Twilight shrink back.

"But I'm trying to learn!" Twilight protested.

"Well, you're trying has caused us nothing but trouble! Thanks to you, my friends and I have lost our magic, I can't contact my friend when I need her the most and worst of all, Sonic nearly got killed because of you! How would you feel if he ended up dead?! Would trying to understand magic be worth it, then?! Stop trying to learn and just back off! Leave magic alone! You're only being a burden!" Sunset snapped, leaving Sonic and the others surprised at how hostile she was. Twilight looked at Sunset as her eyes began to water as her voice began to break.

"I-I'm, I'm, sorry! I didn't mean for this!" Twilight said as she began to sob and she ran way from the others in tears as Spike her dog followed her. Sonic and the others exchanged glances. Sunset calmed down and now, she was starting to regret losing her cool and taking out her frustrations on Twilight as she lowered her head.

Principal Cinch walked away near the bleachers, disgusted by the idea of Principal Celestia suggesting a tie between the two schools! She was displeased with Scourge's performance as well.

"(How could that fool have failed?! He was supposed to give us victory!)" She bitterly thought before she heard the word 'magic' uttered by Sunset Shimmer. She stopped and she saw Principal Celestia discussing with Sonic and the Rainbooms. She hid behind the bleachers to eavesdrop and she raised an eyebrow.

"(Magic? Is that what happened?)" Cinch thought as she began to hear them speak...

Scourge walked up near the entrance of CHS and grumbled at his loss with a heavy scowl.

"(Well this sucks! The one time my powers come back, I can't even crush Blue in a stupid race and he made a fool out of me! Me, the king!)"Scourge thought to himself. Suddenly, he began to hear sobs and he looked around to see Twilight at the steps, wiping her face as Spike looked up to her with concern.

"(What's her deal? Looks like she needs a shoulder to cry on. Man, these opportunities just come by like the wind.)"

"Twi?" Scourge said, causing Twilight to look up from him. She had bloodshot eyes from crying. Scourge did his best not to smile and he sat down next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked 'gently'.

"Scourge, you don't want to listen. I haven't been a very good friend. You shouldn't have to listen to my problems." Twilight said.

"(I shouldn't have to listen to your problems because I don't care either way.) Hey, don't say that. I know the last time we talked, we didn't end on the best terms, but if you're hurt, I'm going to help you, not matter what." Scourge declared as Twilight wiped her eyes and she looked at him, shocked at his words. "So, why are you crying?"

Twilight sighed. "I've been trying to figure out magic in this world but in the end, it's just been causing problems. I mean, someone could have really been hurt today."

"(I was hoping it would be Blue)"

"And one girl over there just screamed at me and told me that I've just been causing problems and I shouldn't even try to know. The thing is, I really want to understand, but I don't want to be a burden."

"(Blue, you and your friends are wonderful for making this girl fall in my hands so easily). You know what I think, don't listen to her. It wasn't your fault and she had no right to yell at you. Listen, I know you're afraid of making mistakes, but to make an omelette, you have to break a few eggs. Twilight, I believe that you can and will understand. If you really want to, then go do it. And I believe you can put things under control if you put your mind to it. Don't give up on your passion." Scourge encouraged.

Twilight didn't know what to say. She was lost for words and deeply touched by Scourge's 'kindness'. She sniffled a bit and smiled. Spike looked at her again.

"Scourge, thank you. You've been a great friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." Twilight replied. "You've always been there for me so far. I don't know how I can repay you."

"Don't sweat it." Scourge said as he tugged his collar, hoping Twilight would take a hint and remove his collar.

Twilight looked down at her fingers for a while in silence until she took out the purple remote from her this brightened up Scourge's face. Twilight set the remote to the last setting and Scourge felt the collar loosen on his neck and he heard it hit the ground. Scourge examined his neck and he stood up, in awe. He was finally free! He couldn't help but smile.

"It's the least I can do." Twilight said, glad to see him smile as he turned to her.

"Twi, I-I don't know what to say..." Scourge said, pretending to be grateful as he flexed his arms.

"What are friends for?"

Scourge jumped down the steps and did some leg stretches as Twilight and Spike looked on.

"(Time to go kick Blue's ass!)" Scourge thought. He then turned back to Twilight.

"Twi, tell you what, I'm going to head back to Crystal Prep and get my clothes back. Once I do, I'll come back to see you and then we can hang out when these games are done. Sound cool?" Scourge said as he gave her the thumbs ups.

"Y-Yeah!"Twilight said as he rose up. She was feeling good about helping Scourge.

"Later!" Scourge said as he ran off, leaving behind a green trail as Twilight looked on.

It was now near the end of the day and the sky was now a gray color and more gloomy. All the students from both CHS and Crystal Prep were now crowded in front of the entrance of the school as Luna, Celestia and Cadance were standing in front. It was now time for the final event as Sonic and the group was among the crowd. Even Shadow was there, surprising them.

"Shadow, why are you still here?" Sonic asked. "Finally showing your school spirit, eh?

"Don't be simple. I'm not here for you people. After that whole magical event during the race, I figured it's best if I stick around in case anything else pops up." Shadow firmly explained.

"Aww, you don't need an excuse to hang out with us, Shady!" Pinkie said as she threw her arms around him and Shadow sighed.

"Y' know, my motivation play is gone." Fluttershy softly said. "This weather is like my mood now."

"What are you talking about?! The games are almost over. We can't give up now!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I think she means with all the events that have been happening, these games aren't really as important." Rarity brought up.

"I see what you mean. Now I feel terrible for what I said to Twilight." Sunset said, her voice full of remorse. "I shouldn't have yelled at her like that."

"Yeah, and I haven't seen Scourge around since the race. I don't like that." Sonic commented.

"Sunset yelling at her probably gives her more reason to prefer Scourge over us." Manic bluntly said, making everyone look at him with glares. Manic shrugged.

"What, it's true."

Sunset sighed and Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, once this over, you can fix this up." Sonic promised as he gave her the thumbs up.

In the Crystal Prep circle, Principal Cinch looked out, waiting for Scourge to show up as she tapped her foot.

"(Where is he? Is he hiding? Well, it doesn't matter anyway. He played his part and was useless!)" Cinch thought. "(Besides, now that I know that Canterlot has magic at their disposal, I think I know what to do.)"

Cinch turned back to Twilight, who was looking down at her pendant as she clutched it tightly. Cinch began to approach her. Cinch began to speak, making all her students focus on her.

"As you know, Canterlot High has been using magic in these games. But, I think I have an idea of how we can fight back." Cinch said as she put her arm around Twilight, making her confused. "Twilight, that pendant..."

As Sonic and the others waited for the event to start, they didn't notice Crystal Prep and Cinch pressuring Twilight into releasing all the magic inside of her pendant. Twilight was so conflicted. They were putting the blame on her if they didn't win first of all. Second, she wanted to learn about magic so badly. Her curiosity was overwhelming. Maybe this was the way. Twilight stepped forward as her hands slowly began to open the lid of the pendant. As she was, Sonic noticed this.

"Hey, what's Twilight up to?" Sonic asked, making the rest of the group turn around to see her almost opening her pendant. Sunset's eyes' widened with dread and she began to rush to Twilight, hoping she wouldn't do what she was thinking about doing. Spike rushed to Twilight as well as her hand just opened the lid and fearing for the worst.

"Twilight, no!" Sunset and Spike yelled as Twilight opened it just as Dean Cadance announced the final event and brought her hand down.

As she did, Twilight was lifted up in a swirling, dangerous, white sphere that crackled with purple electricity against her will. Twilight couldn't let go of her pendant no matter how much she wanted too. All eyes were on her now, as students looked on in worry about what was happening. Twilight was absolutely frightened as she found herself pulled into the white sphere. She was helpless. No one could get to her due to how dangerous the sphere was as it fired lighting and gave off a strong gust of wind. People covered their heads to avoid the damage.

"HELP ME!" She cried out as she was getting sucked in.

"Hang on!" Sonic yelled as he tried to get close to the sphere and moved against the pressure. His feet began to form an 8 motion as he tried to get close and he was at a stalemate. Suddenly, Twilight was fully sucked in and a white flash occurred, blowing Sonic back as he hit the statue.

When Sonic came to, he looked up and saw that Twilight was nowhere to be seen. In her place, was a black winged version of her with a black tail. She had green fire energy- like glasses as she wore a purple and pink skirt with pink gloves.A flaming horn was on her head. A maniacal grin replaced her usual timid look as Sonic and everyone else looked on, stunned. Twilight was gone. This was Midnight Sparkle.

"That can't be good." He said as he gripped his face.

"All this power...I can...do anything!" Midnight Sparkle declared as she fired white flashing beams from her glowing light green creating a rift into the dimension and opening up swirling vortexes to alternate dimensions everywhere. Sunset watched in horror as students hung on to avoid being sucked in. Principal Cinch tried to find a way out but there were too many obstacles in her way. Dark purple cracks covered the floor, making it split open and some students began to hang on for dear life. Rarity nearly fell into a one as she hung for dear life on with two other students. AppleJack, Indigo Zap, Sunny Flare, and Sugarcoat tried to pull her up, but it was a struggle. Luckily, Silver used his powers to levitate them up to safety as he placed them away from the cracks.

"So, are we good now?" Silver asked Rarity.

"I think so!" She yelled back.

Knuckles held on to many students, using his superior strength to prevent them from entering the vortex and he struggled as he was being drawn in and resisted. Manic and Shadow dashed around, getting people to safety as they placed them away from the cracks. As they did, they took Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest.

" _It's you! My hero!_ Don't drop me!" Sour Sweet told Shadow, who lowered his eyelids.

"So, remember me now?" Manic asked Lemon with a grin as he set her down. She eyed him up and down with uncertainty.

"Are you sure we've met?" She said and Manic hung his head.

Sunset tried her best to approach Midnight Sparkle during all the commotion and came underneath her.

"Twilight!" Sunset called out. "You have to stop this!"

"Why should I? I can have whatever I want now!" Midnight declared.

"You're destroying everything!"

"So what?!"

"Listen to her, Twilight!" Sonic yelled and she now turned to him. "I don't know you that well, but I'm sure this isn't you!"

"Ha, enough talk!" Midnight Sparkle said as she began to fire more beams, creating larger rifts.

Meanwhile, Scourge had managed to find his clothes at Crystal Prep after a long search. They had been in a closet in Cinch's office. It was good to be wearing his black jacket and green pants again alongside his shoes. Scourge put on his sunglasses and grinned as he walked out of the entrance to the school.

"Ah, nothing beats the old duds!" He said. He then cracked his knuckles.

"Now then, get ready to eat turf Sonic!"

Scourge then dashed back to Canterlot. When he arrived there, it was not what he was expecting. He saw Students in panic and swirling purple portals everywhere. Scourge was stumped and he scratched his head.

"Hey, what's going on?" He said before he heard Midnight Sparkle's evil laugh. Scourge looked up and saw her firing more beams. He formed a smile on his face.

"Wow, who's the hottie?" Scourge questioned as he ogled her.

"Scourge!" He heard Sonic say and he turned around to see him marching towards him.

"You mind explainin' what the hell's goin' on, Blue?"

"Twilight's gone out of control with magic! We need to stop her, and you're going to help!"

"Me?! Why?!"

"I'm pretty sure this is your fault! And besides, she's going to destroy everything, even you!

"Not if I bail. Screw an alliance! This isn't my problem! I'm outta here!" Scourge said.

As he prepared to run, suddenly, Midnight Sparkle fired a beam right in front of him, startling him as he jumped back. It formed a portal and it began to show a chamber which Scourge recognized as he peered into it. The portal grew bigger and small green emeralds began to fall out and shower Scourge. Scourge formed a huge evil grin while Sonic looked on confused before he realized what was going on as his face filled with absolute terror.

"Please...no."

"My luck day!" Scourge yelled as he rose up in the air surrounded by the emeralds, now making him the center of attention, even from Midnight Sparkle, who stopped firing beams to observe him.

Scourge's hair was now purple and spiked up. His sunglassess were now blue and his eyes were red with black sclera. His jacket now had blue flames and he wore purple pants with purple shoes. Scourge raised his hand up and looked down at the petrified students, especially Sonic.

"HAIL THE KING!" Super Scourge declared.

 **Authors notes: Wow, Super Scourge and Midnight Sparkle?! These Games have just went from bad to worse! How can Sonic and Sunset put a stop to these super powered maniacs?! Read in next time to see as the Friendship Games come to a close. Fave, review, and enjoy reading. Pm me any questions and take care.**


	7. The Magic of Friendship

The Magic of Friendship

Super Scourge triumphantly floated above while Sonic looked on in absolute dread as along with the other students as his hands gripped his face. How could things have gone so bad?! First Twilight went all crazy and now Scourge was super to top it off.

Super Scourge's eyes landed on Midnight Sparke and he suddenly began to float towards her. He stopped when he was only a few inches away and he began to eye her up and down. Midnight observed him as well. They were silent for a while as everyone else looked at the two of them.

"Maybe this isn't so bad. Maybe they'll start fighting and try to take each other out.." Sonic hopefully whispered to Sunset.

"Y'know babe, I have to say, I really like your style! You don't mind if we make this a duet, do you?" Super Scourge offered, making Sonic's face sink alongside Sunset's.

"Hahahahaha! Fine by me!" Midnight Sparkle agreed, making Super Scourge grin evilly and to everyone's else's dismay.

"Sweet! You don't mind if I have a little fun, do you?"

"Do what you want, just don't get in my way!"

Midnight Sparkle began to resume firing her dimension shattering beams, while Super Scourge's eyes landed back on the students of CHS and Crystal Prep. He scanned through them, trying to pick his first target.

"Time for some payback!" Super Scourge declared. "Now, I think I'll start with...Manic!"

Manic's eyes widened and he formed a shocked look as his shoulder sank.

"Me?! Why me first?!" Manic demanded as he pointed to himself.

"You called me cheap looking..." Super Scourge explained.

"Oh, well...I..." Manic said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head as Super Scourge glared at him.

"Take this!" Manic suddenly yelled as he began to twirl his drumsticks at high speed speed and he launched them towards Super Scourge as projectiles as they broke through the sound barrier. When they came in contact with him, they shattered into pieces and Manic was left speechless.

"What was that supposed to do?!" Super Scourge mocked as he appeared in front of Manic at blinding speed and pushed him with such a force that Manic was smashed into the steps of CHS and made a crater. He didn't get up and students let out gasps. Super Scourge rose up and looked down at the unconscious Manic smugly.

"Who's cheap now?!"

Shadow suddenly teleported behind Super Scourge and prepared to release a Chaos Spear. However, Super Scourge's superior reflexes let him grab Shadow by the throat, who struggled as his spear disappeared.

"Ha! You're too slow, Stripes!" Super Scourge taunted before he slammed Shadow back down into the ground, making a hole in it.

Shadow angrily charged out of the hole as a yellow dash and released a hard punch at Super Scourge, who didn't even flinch, much to Shadow's surprise. He grabbed Shadow's arm and began to crush it, making Shadow wince in pain.

"You may be the Ultimate Lifeform or whatever, but I'm Super Scourge! You bow to me!" He yelled before headbutted Shadow, sending him crashing to back to the ground.

"Shadow!" Pinkie cried.

"What a chump!" Super Scourge said. He then looked back to Midnight Sparkle, who continued on with her chaos.

"You want to wail on some of these wimps?"

"You do your business, I'll do mine!"

"More for me then!"

Super Scourge suddenly felt his body trapped and he was surrounded by a green aura. He looked confused for a while until he looked down and saw Silver holding him a psychic grip with a determined looked. Super Scourge looked at him with distaste.

"Who're you? And what's up with your stupid hair?" He questioned, making Silver fume slightly.

"Name's Silver. And because of me, you can't move! I have psychokinesis!" Silver announced.

"Fancy powers and I'll admit, gotta give you points for trying at least. But I'm stronger, faster and not to mention, invincible!" Super Scourge boasted as he pounded his chest.

Just after he said, Knuckles came and landed a hard uppercut to his chin. It didn't work as Knuckle's fist was stuck on Super Scourge's chin, who gave him a glare, leaving Knuckle's astonished

"What part of invincible do you not understand?!" He growled, making Knuckles jump down next to Silver.

Super Scourge released a small wave from his body, dispersing Silver's psychic hold and Silver tumbled back. Super Scourge looked down at him and Knuckles menacingly.

"Let's go!" Knuckles yelled as he glided towards Super Scourge alongside Silver, who lifted up some debris with him.

Super Scourge threw a powerful air punch to the approaching duo, which released a powerful shockwave which hit Silver and Knuckles to the ground with a large thud.

"Idiots..." Super Scourge muttered.

The Rainbooms looked on helplessly at their defeated friends as they all laid down on the floor. AppleJack punched her fist into her hand in frustration.

"Ah hate this! We can't do anythin'!" She cried out

Sunset clenched her fist. It was true. Without the magic that Twilight's pendant had drained from them, they were powerless. All they could just do was look as Super Scourge and Midnight Sparkle continued their rampage.

Super Scourge then turned to Principal Cinch, who formed a horrified look as she noticed and went pale. Before she could even react, Super Scourge had her above the ground as she flailed around. He could feel her entire body shaking and he loved it.

"No, please, don't hurt me! I'm begging you!" Cinch desperately pleaded as Super Scourge gave her a menacing look.

"You thought that you could control me? Me?! I'm a king! And this what happens when you cross a king!" He said darkly as he raised her above him and prepared to give a giant toss.

"NOOOOOO! DON'T! PLEASE!" Cinch begged before Super Scourge tossed her with a large amount of force and she was sent soaring in the air. Before she could hit the ground or anything else, Midnight Sparkle's beams opened a portal which she then went through. Another portal opened up and Cinch came out of that one and then went back into the previous one. Cinch screamed as she fell through her endless loop. Super Scourge looked on, disappointed.

"Man, I was hoping she'd splat. Oh well, as long as she's suffering." He shrugged before he now used his speed to appear suddenly in front of the 6 ShadowBolts, who were frozen in terror upon his sight. Super Scourge studied them for a while as they huddled together and cowered at him.

"So...are we cool?" Indigo Zap anxiously and slowly asked in a soft voice.

"Oh yeah, of course, NOT!" Super Scourge yelled, making them scream and jump back. Before he could anything, Sonic rushed in front of the ShadowBolts and stared down Super Scourge, causing him to smirk

"Hold it, Scourge! If you want them, you'll have to get through me!" Sonic defiantly said.

"Works for me. That was the plan anyway." Super Scourge said.

"Run." Sonic told the ShadowBolts from behind him and they managed to pick themselves up and trotted away from Sonic and his super-powered doppelganger.

"(Ok, I can't hurt him at all, so I guess I'll have to play it cool.)" Sonic thought.

Sonic then charged to Super Scourge in his boost and released a punch, which made a blue shockwave around the area. Sonic's fist was on Super Scourge's faces, who didn't look impressed. Sonic sighed loudly.

"Please tell me that hurt a bit." Sonic weakly asked.

"We both know the answer to that, Blue." Super Scourge informed him before he grabbed Sonic by his neck. Sonic tried to struggle but he couldn't break free as Super Scourge flashed a mad grin and raised his fist.

"Finally! You can't believe how long I've waited for this!"

"Put him down!" Super Scourge heard Sunset say and he turned around to see her, the Rainbooms and Tails standing in front of him. Super Scourge let out a small chuckle.

"You can't be serious." He sneered.

"You heard her! Let him go!" Tails said as he pressed a button on his wristwatch and he gathered a red arm cannon. Tails charged up a yellow sphere, which he aimed at Super Scourge. Tails then fired the shot at Super Scourge, who just sighed and he backhanded the orb back to Tails, which hit him square in the chest and sent him sprawling to the ground. His body crackled with electricity as he flinched down on the floor

"Tails!" Fluttershy yelled as she and the rest of the Rainbooms looked back to see him groaning on the floor. They turned back and saw Super Scourge, who tightened his hold on Sonic, making him struggle even more. Super Scourge then floated down in front of Sunset and smiled.

"Listen, babe, I know I've offered you this before and you've said no, but at this point, what other options do you have left? So one last time, be my queen?" Super Scourge proposed. Sunset shot him a disgusted look as she frowned heavily.

"Never!" Sunset refused and Super Scourge's smile faded.

"Fine then. You're loss. What a waste of such hotness...anyway, here's your loser!" He said as he threw Sonic down in front of the Rainbooms. As they came to check in on them, Super Scourge released an energy wave from his body, blowing them and Sonic away as they scattered around the front of the school. They struggled to pick themselves up as Super Scourge looked down at them with victory.

"Now, time for some destruction!" He yelled as he turned to face Canterlot High. "I'll smash this place until there's not a single pebble left!"

Super Scourge released a shockwave from his palm, causing the front of the school to crumble as people ran away for shelter. As he was preoccupied with destroying the school and Midnight Sparkle attacking reality, Sonic and Sunset both managed to rise from the ground as they stood next to each other and watched the ongoing chaos.

"There's got to be something we can do!" Sunset stated as she began to approach Midnight once more. As she did, she saw Twilight's pendant o the ground, giving off a purple glow. Sunset then picked it up as she continued to march to Midnight Sparkle. Sonic began to reach his hand out until he noticed a green twinkle coming from the crater next to Shadow. Sonic's eyes then lit up.

"(That's it! With Scourge busy, he won't see this coming!)" Sonic thought as he discretely dashed to the green emerald, which was the source of the twinkle.

"Twilight, please! I understand how you feel now, but it's all an illusion! This power you feel isn't real!" Sunset pleaded.

"What could you possibly know?!" Midnight retorted.

"I've been in the same position. I made the same mistake and was mislead by the power!" Sunset called back.

"I'm not you! I won't make the same mistakes! With this, I'll finally have magic! Everything I could ever want!" Midnight declared.

"Is that what you think? Well, you're wrong! That's not what real magic is! Real magic is Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Laughter, Kindness..." Sunset started to say as she held up Twilights pendant. Hearing the name of their respective elements caused each of the Rainbooms bodies to glow with magic, which was absorbed by the pendant. Midnight Sparkle stopped firing beams and looked on, and even Super Scourge had his attention to it as he came next to Midnight.

"What now?!"

As Super Scourge and Midnight Sparkle watched Sunset, behind them, Sonic picked up the green Chaos Emerald. He clutched it tight and disappeared in a green flash. When Sonic came back instantly, he appeared next to Sunset, this time, he was surrounded by Seven Chaos Emeralds. Super Scourge formed a look mixed with fear and bewilderment as he saw the emeralds around Sonic and Midnight Sparke looked puzzled. Sonic turned to a surprised Sunset with a smile.

"You weren't going to start the finale without me, were you?" Sonic asked, making her smile as well.

"What?! When did you?!" Super Scourge angrily demanded

"Being preoccupied with your whole reign of terror is what let me go and get the emeralds from a safe in Tail's house." Sonic explained. "So, thanks for letting your ego get the better of you, again."

"OK, Sonic. Let's do this!" Sunset said as she closed the pendant, now having absorbed all the magic of the Rainbooms. Sunset held it up as Sonic closed his eyes and the emeralds all charged into him just as Sunset threw down the pendant, making a large white explosion. Super Scourge and Midnight Sparkle covered their eyes due to its brightness while everyone else looked on in awe. Tails and the other were beginning to rise up after being helped up by the Rainbooms and they too watched the bright light.

When the light died down, Sunset was floating with golden wings as her hair stood up and she had an energy horn. Her face had a red face painting and she wore golden-phoenix like boots alongside a pink and white dress decorated with golden accents with sun-flare bands on her arms and white gloves. Next to her, Sonic's hair was golden and spiked up alongside his blue jeans and shirt. He was in a golden flaming aura and his eyes were now red. Sonic gave a finger wave as Sunset floated with a look of authority and wisdom. Super Scourge formed a dark glare while Midnight Sparkle looked on, slightly flustered.

"Let's do this Super Sonic style!" Super Sonic called out.

"Let's show them the Magic of Friendship!" Daydream Shimmer declared.

 **Authors notes: So looks like the odds have been evened! Super Sonic and Daydream Shimmer vs Super Scourge and Midnight Sparkle! How will this battle end? Look out for the next and final chapter of the story. Thanks for reading! Fav and leave a** **review if you want! Later and take care!**


	8. And The Winner Is

And the Winner is...

Super Sonic and Daydream Shimmer, who had closed the open portals with energy rays of her own, stared down Super Scourge and Midnight Sparkle while the students and staff of Crystal Prep and Canterlot High looked up at this climatic confrontation. Super Sonic's smug grin contrasted with Daydream Shimmer's serious expression. Midnight Sparkle looked taken back while Super Scourge had an angry and tense look. This titanic battle was about to kick off soon!

"Don't get cocky! Just because you've gone Super doesn't mean you can stand up to me, Blue!" Super Scourge snarled.

"First, it's Gold now! And second, you haven't forgotten about my partner, have you?" Super Sonic responded, making Super Scourge growl.

"Hehehe, how amusing! Come on then, show us what you got!" Midnight Sparkle yelled in delight as her hands glowed and Super Scourge was enveloped in a purple field.

"Sonic, I'll try and reason with Twilight. Scourge is all yours." Daydream Shimmer instructed as her hands filled with light.

"Sweet!" Super Sonic agreed as he charged up a yellow flaming aura.

Daydream Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle both released beams from their hands, trapping them in power struggle between them which gave off a slight shockwave. Super Sonic and Super Scourge took off as flaming rockets and began to collide throughout the air, making gigantic boom sound as they did each time, causing people below to cover their ears due to the loudness of their fight.

"I can finish you, super or not!" Super Scourge declared as he and Super Sonic chased each other through the sky.

"Prove it, other faker! By the way, why do you turn purple? That's lame!" Super Sonic mocked as gained on Super Scourge, causing the latter to scowl as turned around and charged to Super Sonic with his fist out. Super Sonic blocked it, making a giant shockwave go through the school. Super Sonic retaliated with a punch of his own as Super Scourge threw another one, causing their fist to collide as they released an even stronger wave than before. The force of it reached Midnight Sparkle and Daydream Shimmer, making them blow back and ending their beam struggle. Daydream Shimmer turned to the battle between the two super-powered titans, slightly dazed.

"Woah, that's some power Sonic has." She noticed.

As she witnessed the other fight, she barely managed to dodge a punch from Midnight Sparkle, whose fist was shrouded in a sphere. Midnight released a barrage of punches as she laughed maniacally as Daydream Shimmer avoided each of them. She caught the last one and looked Midnight straight in the eye, who struggled to get her fist released.

"Twilight, please, I don't want to fight you. Calm down." Daydream Shimmer pleaded, making Midnight give her a furious look.

"Let...me...go!" Midnight yelled as her eyes glowed a menacing green color and she fired a beam from her free hand at Daydream Shimmer's stomach. Luckily, she made a force field which blew her back from Midnight Sparkle.

Super Sonic and Super Scourge fist's clashed repeatedly, releasing even more power with each strike.

"Now, we can see who's the best once and for all!" Super Scourge yelled.

"Y'know, this is getting old." Super Sonic disinterestedly said as he threw another punch which met Super Scourge's.

"I agree!"

Super Scourge suddenly appeared behind Super Sonic, taking him by surprise. As he turned around, Super Scourge delivered a powerful kick which sent him towards the ground, but he stopped himself before he hit it.

"I'm invincible, remember!" He yelled as he charged towards Super Scourge with a kick, who moved out of the way and Super Sonic stopped his movement and turned around. As he did, he noticed that he was next to Daydream Shimmer and they turned to each other.

"So, how goes your fight?" Super Sonic asked her.

"We're too evenly matched for now. We need to stop these two as soon as possible." She explained.

"In any case, how about we swap? It seems to work every time." Super Sonic proposed.

"Ok, but remember, don't hurt Twilight, just try to subdue her."

"Got it and feel free to hurt Scourge as much as you want."

Super Sonic and Daydream Shimmer then split apart, this time going towards the other's opponent. Daydream Shimmer then came in front of Super Scourge, who gave her a grin rather than a glare. She retained her composure as Super Scourge adjusted his sunglasses.

"Gotta say, that's a nice look on you, babe. But Twilight pulls it off better. She went evil and that is hot!" Super Scourge exclaimed.

"You're unbelievable." Daydream Shimmer responded in disgust as her hands glowed and she fired two giant beams which engulfed Super Scourge. When they died down, Super Scourge did a yawn, leaving her astonished as she saw him unharmed.

"Sorry, babe, no matter how much power you have, I'm still invincible! Not to mention..." Super Scourge began before he instantly appeared in front of her, shocking her and he grabbed her arms in a tight hold and she flinched.

"Much faster!" He boasted as he threw her high up in the air with great force. Daydream Shimmer was sent soaring high but she managed to use her wings to stop herself from going higher. She panted a little before she flew back down to Super Scourge and charged her two hands in an aura. Super Scourge charged towards her as well and before he hit her, she managed to hit him down with a magic-infused blow. Super Scourge grunted, but due to being annoyed rather than hurt.

Super Sonic slowly and nervously. began to float towards Midnight Sparke, who wore a crazed grin on her face.

"(Man, her smile is creeping me out. Anyway, gotta bring her back to normal.) So, uhh, Twilight? Listen, you're not being you right now and it's better if you stop trying to destroy everything. Trust me, I don't want to use force because if I did, you wouldn't stand a chance." Super Sonic said, making Midnight burst out in laughter.

"Oh, really?! Then try this!" Midnight Sparkle responded as she fired an energy wave at Super Sonic who just sighed as the wave touched him and dissipated.

"Like Scourge, I'm invulnerable, so yeah. That's not going to work." He explained. "So, do you want to power down now?"

Midnight Sparkle responded by having the horn on her head glow and she released a blinding flash, which hit Super Sonic, making him blinded as he shut his eyes due to it. As he rubbed them, Midnight Sparkle fired two beams which pushed him down to the ground, making an enormous hole into it. The beams pushed him down even further and further before Super Sonic's vision came back and he grumbled a bit. He then flew straight up through the beams and came back in front of Midnight.

"Ok, that was annoying! Sunset said not to hurt you, but I still need to find a way to stop you." He responded

Super Scourge landed down next to Midnight Sparkle and he shook his head to regain focus. Daydream Shimmer floated next to Sonic and she seemed a bit tired.

"Sonic, this isn't working. He's indestructible. I'm afraid I can't do much." Daydream Shimmer informed him.

"I get you. And I don't think I can get through to Twilight like you can. Oh well, back to the old formula then." Super Sonic said as he charged up again in yellow shield and Daydream Shimmer charged up her hands.

"You can't stop me!" Midnight Sparkle yelled as she brought her hands up and charged a giant energy sphere, crackling with purple electricity. She then brought her hands down and released an even bigger energy wave than before at Super Sonic and Daydream Shimmer, making the spectators below gasp.

"Move, Sonic!" Daydream Shimmer instructed as she fired an equally large beam as Super Sonic dashed beam clashed with Midnight's Sparkle and the two of them were once again in a beam struggle.

Super Sonic flew towards Super Scourge in a supercharged boost and Supr Scourge responded by doing the same. The two them hit each other and produced a stalemate as they struggled with each other while releasing a sonic boom around them.

"No interrupting the ladies, Scourge!" Super Sonic announced.

"You're really pissing me off!" Super Scourge barked.

Each of them was now equal in power. As Midnight Sparkle and Daydream Shimmer faced off and competed for dominance with determined expressions, Spike approached the battlefield.

"Twilight, please!" He called out, making Midnight Sparkle turn towards him. She lost her look and focus and her expression softened as she saw her loyal dog's frightened face. The power in her beam faded slightly and Daydream Shimmer noticed this. She charged up her blast, which then shot straight through Midnight's. Midnight turned her attention back to her battle and she formed a horrified look as Daydream Shimmer's beam began to approach and engulf her.

"N-NOOOOOO!" She cried as she was covered in a white light.

When Midnight opened her eyes, she saw that she was no longer at CHS. She was in a floating white space with multi-colored layers flowing right through it. She looked around frantically before she turned and saw Daydream Shimmer in front of her. Midnight slightly cowered away from her in fright as Daydream Shimmer approached her.

"Twilight, don't be afraid." Daydream Shimmer said gently. "Please, take my hand. Let me show the true path to magic. Let me be your teacher and your friend."

Daydream Shimmer extended her hand out to Midnight Sparkle, who looked at it with uncertainty for a while. She was trembling and her eyes were filled with tears but slowly, she extended her hand out to Daydream Shimmer, who gripped it tightly, making another brilliant white flash.

Super Sonic and Super Scourge broke away from their struggle after they saw the dazzling wave which had swallowed Daydream Shimmer and Midnight Sparkle. Super Sonic looked on, worried about what might have happened to Sunset while Super Scourge was more curious.

"Sunset?!" He said just as the flash began to die down.

When the light was over, Sunset was back to normal. In front of her was Twilight with her hair loose and her glasses off as the two of them slowly descended back to the ground. Super Sonic gave a look of relief. Twilight looked remorseful as she hung her head down as students began to crowd around her.

"I'm sorry..." She softly said as she gripped her hands tight.

"It's ok. Trust me, I've been in your 'll get through it." Sunset reassured.

"Well, that's boring!" Super Scourge suddenly said as he waved his hand, making Twilight look up to him alongside Super Sonic and Sunset.

"Scourge!" Twilight yelled making him look down to her.

"Listen, you're not in control of yourself! Just like me, the power's gone to your head! You need help!" Twilight called to him.

Hearing this made Super Scourge start to snicker. He started to chuckle before he erupted into a large laughing fit as he began to hold his sides. Twilight was confused while Super Sonic and Sunset glared at him alongside everyone else as he wiped a tear.

"HAHAAHAAHAHAHAAHAH! Oh, man, that's rich! Listen, I'm in full control here." Super Scourge informed Twilight, leaving her even more confused.

"What? What-what do you mean?" She said with a quizzical look in a small voice.

"Ah, the cat's out the bag anyway, so I might as well come clean. Listen Twilight, I **never** was interested in becoming your friend. Like, at all." Super Scourge bluntly said.

Hearing those words shook Twilight to her core as she processed them slowly. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. "Never interested in becoming her friend?" But Scourge had been so nice to her...

"Wha-what?"

"The only reason why I was nice to you is so that you could get my collar off. It was all an act! I was never your friend! And you fell for it! You've been alone this whole time!" Super Scourge boasted, causing Twilight to begin to shake uncontrollably as her eyes began to water as she gripped her shoulders.

"You don't mean that." She said softly. "YOU DON'T MEAN THAT!"

"Hahaha! You're killing me, babe! But yeah, I do. Think about it, why would I want to be friends with you anyway!? I'm a king! What are you? Nothing! You're pathetic!" He cruelly explained.

It was like a dagger had pierced through Twilight. A mix of various emotions, mostly anger and sadness began to fill up her mind. Tears began to roll down her face before Twilight burst into tears and came down to her knees as she began to sob uncontrollably. Everyone else looked on, feeling so a great amount of sympathy for her as they watched Sunset wrap her arms around Twilight comforting her Spike growled intensely at Super-Scourge, who dismissed him easily.

"Back off, Scooby! Anyway, now I'm bring this world and that other world to their knees because I can! I'm King Super Scourge!" Super Scourge said.

Super Sonic looked down at Twilight, who was still crying her eyes out as Sunset tried to calm her down. He felt terrible seeing her in this state. Super Sonic then turned to Super Scourge, who was wearing a smug grin on his face. Super Sonic had felt a lot of emotions towards him before, anger and annoyance mainly. But this time, it was just pure hatred now. Super Scourge had gone too far by messing with Twilight's emotions and then rubbing it in her face. Super Sonic descended down next to Sunset slowly and she looked up to him. She had never seen Sonic with such an expression as dark and menacing as the one he was wearing now. It actually unsettling, especially with his red eyes.

"Sunset, do you have any magic left?"

Sunset looked down at her hand and she saw a small glow in it. She then turned to Super Sonic and nodded.

"Give it here. Now."

Sunset placed her hand out and Super Sonic gripped it tightly. As he did, his hand began to glow in an orange sphere. Sunset let go of his hand and Super Sonic floated up to Super Scourge, who saw the look of fury on his face.

"Oh, never seen that look before. Trying to scare me?" Super Scourge mocked.

"Shut up!" Super Sonic ordered as he clenched his fist, making Super Scourge laugh slightly.

"Nice try, Blue. But I'm the king! I give the orders! And my order to you, is bow!" Super Scourge triumphantly said as he charged towards Super Sonic as a fiery purple projectile.

"I said..SHUT UP!" Super Sonic screamed as he punched Super Scourge square in the jaw with his glowing fist, making a large CRACK sound throughout the area. His blow made a giant wave which made small craters appear on the ground. A white explosion covered Super Scourge and small ripple began to form as Super Scourge was knocked out of his transformation and was launched through the air. As Scourge went through, completely knocked out, the force of Super Sonic's punch tore a dimensional rift and small hole appeared behind Scourge and he entered it. The portal immediately closed afterward and Super Sonic powered down to normal next to Sunset and Twilight, who lifted her head up and managed to stop crying.

"That was for Twilight," Sonic said bitterly.

"Sonic, do you know where he went?" Sunset asked.

"Don't know and don't care." was Sonic's answer.

Sonic looked down at Twilight, with her bloodshot eyes and tears running down from them. Sonic knelt down to her and looked her straight in the eyes. This time, Twilight genuinely could feel the kindness in his eyes as well as see it.

"Look, forget about what Scourge said. You haven't been alone this time. You've had Sunset and the others looking out for this whole time. And besides, you aren't nothing. You're Twilight Sparkle, my friend." Sonic said as he wiped her tears and gave her his signature thumbs up. Twilight sniffled a bit before she managed to give a small smile and she rose up from the ground, holding Spike in her arms.

"Thanks, Sonic." Sunset said warmly as she placed her hand on his shoulder and Sonic gave her a thumbs up as well.

"Anytime! We kicked ass out there!"

Students began to crowd around the three of them, everyone relieved that the threat to their world was over. In the back, Principal Cinch managed to rise up from the floor. She was very stunned after hitting the ground when the portals she was falling through disappeared suddenly. She wobbled a bit before standing straight and she adjusted her glasses. An angry look formed on her face as she began to march over. The crowd turned and noticed her and Sonic sighed in annoyance when he saw her.

"Principal Celestia, this years games have been a disaster. Whatsmore, your students have had an advantage with magic and crazy abilities. I demand you forfeit!" Cinch yelled, making Principal Celestia roll her eyes.

"Principal Cinch, with all due respect, don't you think there are more important things at hand." Celestia replied.

"And besides, you brought Scourge here and pressured Twilight into releasing her magic just to win a school competition. So it's your fault they both turned into mad-power lunatics and almost destroyed the world. Sugarcoat bluntly and quickly said as she folded her arms, leaving Cinch flustered as she was now the receiving end of many glares.

"I-I did no such thing!" Cinch protested.

"Yeah, you did. I was there." Spike brought up.

 _"Well, we did play a bit of part in it and we feel terrible,_ but she doesn't!" Sout Sweet added on, throwing Cinch under the bus.

Cinch looked around to see The Rainbooms, Sonic and co, and even her own Shadowbolts looking down at her victoriously. She knew she was in a tight spot.

"Well, don't get so smug! Just wait until the school board hears about this!" Cinch threatened.

"Ah yes, I'm sure they'd believe you story about students with wings and evil doppelgangers from another dimension." Celestia sarcastically said.

"You can't forget all the portals too." Luna said with a slight smile.

"Or the talking dog." Cadance said, holding back laughter.

Cinch was now stumped and speechless. They were right. Her story would come off as very silly from a grown woman, especially one with a reputation like her's. She couldn't think of anything to defend herself.

"I-you"

"Just give it a rest, lady. You've lost." Sonic said, making Cinch fume and she stomped away from the crowd in fury and grumbled as she did. All the students turned to Principal Celestia.

"I must admit, these have been the craziest Friendship Games yet but you all did a great job at getting through it. You're all winners!" Celestia announced, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers as Sonic and Sunset exchanged smiles.

Later, the Crystal Prep bus was prepared to leave. In front of it, the students of CHS and Crystal Prep were all socializing now and sharing their interest as they chatted amongst themselves. Twilight was conversing with Dean Cadance as the students were interacting.

"Y'know, making friends with Canterlot is a lot more fun than playing against them." Indigo Zap realized as Sonic came next to her and she turned to him. "I have to admit, you're pretty cool, Sonic. Especially after seeing all the stuff you did today." She added as she playfully punched his arm.

"I know I am. But I gotta give you credit, even against a giant plant monster, you still focused on winning, that's dedication." Sonic praised. "I can respect that."

"I work hard to win." She responded.

Lemon Zest had exchanged headphones with DJ Pon-3 and they were both enjoying each others music. As she was, Manic came up next to her and tapped her shoulder, making her remove her headphones. Manic was trying to look as cool as possible.

"So, remember me now after seeing me be so heroic in that final fight," Manic asked with a wink.

"You didn't really do anything." Lemon Zest pointed out and Manic sighed as he sank his shoulders.

"(I guess she won't remember)" He glumly thought as he began to tap his feet, making a small rhythmic beat, as if he was hitting a drum. Lemon Zest noticed this and her eyes widened. She thought back and recalled Manic playing a drum solo back at Crystal Prep, using that same beat with his foot. She excitedly grabbed his shoulders tightly and Manic was surprised.

"I remember now! You did that awesome drum solo! It was wicked!" She happily said as she shook him and Manic beamed.

"(All right! She remembers! If I play my cards right, I could get a girlfriend!)"

Shadow pressed himself against the wall, away from the others as he crossed his arms until he was approached by Sour Sweet. Shadow groaned when he saw her.

"Not you again." He said as he held his head.

 _"Sorry, I just wanted to thank you for saving my life back there,_ you emo jerk!" She said sour than sweet and Shadow sighed.

"Are you sour or sweet? Make up your mind." Shadow told her.

 _"You'll have to figure that out,_ if your tiny brain can!"

Silver was standing around with Knuckles and Tails when Sunny Flare and Sugarcoat walked up to them. Sunny Flare latched herself on to Silver and began to stroke his hair,making him uncomfortable as in the corne of his eye, he saw Rarity and the Rainbooms looking on at the new friendships being formed. He was hoping she wouldn't notice this as this wasn't the type of friendship she had in mind.

"You're amazing! You saved my life! I guess you are my Prince Charming." Sunny Flare gushed.

"Uh,...I'm all for making new friends and all, but I think you're maybe being too friendly." Silver nervously said as his eyes darted around. Knuckles and Tails snickered at his situation slightly and then they noticed Sugarcoat. Knuckle's cleared his throat and began to introduce himself.

"So, I'm Knuckles." He said as he pointed to himself, causing Sugarcoat to see the spikes on his gloves.

"What's with those spikes on your gloves? Are they real or part of your gloves? If they're part of your gloves, why do you have them? You could really hurt someone if you yawned in front of them. If they're part of you, that's really gross. Are they bones or something? If so, you should get that checked out." She quickly said, making Knuckles speechless as he just tried to take in everything he had just heard and he scratched his head.

"Those are all good questions." Tails said, making Sugarcoat turn to him.

"How old are you? Your voice sounds really high-pitched, like a girls voice." She told him, making Tails dumbfounded as he slightly dropped his jaw. He became flustered as he looked down at the ground, embarrassed as Knuckles tried to hold in a laugh.

It was almost time for the Crystal Prep students to leave and they each began to make their way to the bus. The Shadowbolts went up to the entrance of the bus and they saw Twilight speaking with Dean Cadance.

"You know, you would be missed, but I feel that Canterlot High is your calling as well. I don't think Principal Celestia would mind you transferring. " Dean Cadance was saying to Twilight, making the 6 Shadowbolts stop in their track suddenly.

"You're leaving?" Indigo Zap asked, making Twilight turn to see her and the others. Twilight wasn't expecting them to react to this news. She wasn't expecting any at Crystal Prep to care at all actually.

"Y-yeah. I feel like after all this, I could really learn a thing or two about friendship here." Twilight explained.

"Oh...well, that's cool." Sunny Flare said as she twirled her foot around. It was awkward with her and the others being around Twilight. They were silent for a while before Sugarcoat spoke up.

"Twilight, we all want to say, we're sorry that we gave you such a hard time at this school and put you under a lot of pressure." She quickly explained, much to Twilight's surprise. She looked at the other Shadowbolts, who had guilty looks on their faces.

"R-really? You mean that?"

 _"Yeah, we really do. It was horrible seeing what Scourge did to you and we're sorry that we didn't offer you our friendshi_ p before that slimy jerk did!" Sour Sweet confessed.

"We get why you wouldn't want to stick around, but still, we really are sorry." Lemon Zest said.

Twilight looked at them and she formed a small smile. She was touched that they were actually going out of their way to apologize. Twilight approached them.

"It's ok. I really appreciate your apology. While I'm learning about friendship here, you six can start spreading it around Crystal Prep." Twilight suggested, making Cadance grin.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Crystal Prep is going to be a different place from now on." Cadance declared

"Sounds good to me. And...we can still keep in touch after you leave maybe?" Indigo Zap offered as she stuck her out for a fist bump, which Twilight gave her back.

"Of course." Twilight promised.

The Rainbooms, Sonic, and the others came together in front of the school as the Crystal Prep bus started to leave. Sunset looked on and was quite pleased. Now she knew what Princess Twilight had felt when she had helped her reform herself. Thinking about that had made her realize something.

"You know, all this time, I was always counting on Princess Twilight to help figure everything out here but in the end, I managed to get through it without her. Sort of. But anyway, I know now that I can't expect her to pop in and solve every problem we have. We can do it our own. I know that after all this. We can tackle any problem ahead." Sunset said out loud, making everyone turn to her.

"And I'll be happy to help." Twilight said as she approached the group and entered their circle.

"Wait, you're transferring here?" Sonic asked, making her nod.

"Cool! Now you can see how awesome I really am now that this whole mess's been cleared up." Sonic responded. "Welcome to the Wondercolts. We're all happy to have you on board."

Everyone looked at Twilight with a welcoming smile except for Shadow, who had his usual frown. Sonic dashed next to him and whispered in his ear as he put his arm around him.

"Play nice, faker. It's the least you can do." Sonic told him and Shadow sighed.

"Hope you enjoy your stay." He muttered as he turned away. Sonic flashed Twilight a toothy grin. Twilight had a feeling she'd really like it here.

In the later afternoon, Sonic and the rest were relaxing with the Rainbooms, now with Twilight in front of the statue on a small carpet picnic carpet. Sunset and Twilight were studying Tail's Miles Electric as Sonic was napping down. Fluttershy was petting Spike as Manic looked on as he tapped his drumsticks against the floor while Rarity was going through Rainbow Dash's hair, making her wince. AppleJack sat up, observing them while Knuckles was snacking on some grapes. Pinkie was lying on top of the statue, drinking apple juice while Silver leaned against the side of the mirror entrance. Shadow was on the rooftop and he saw them, but obviously didn't come down to join. Suddenly, a purple-skinned girl wearing a purple skirt and light blue blouse with purple boots burst through the portal suddenly, with a worried expression as she caught her breath. Everyone turned to her, and looked on, amazed at her sudden entrance. Except for Sonic, who was still napping.

"Sorry, I'm late! I had to deal with this whole time trave-" Princess Twilight began before she stopped and noticed Twilight, who looked exactly like her. Twilight rose up and looked on in disbelief. Another her?! The Rainbooms and the others looked back and forth at the two Twilights as they just observed each other for a while.

"Uhhh, did I miss something?" Princess Twilight managed to say, perplexed at her double.

Sonic began to stir from all the commotion and he rose up and stretched his arms with a large yawn. He turned around and saw both Twilights before he rubbed his eyes quickly to make sure he wasn't dreaming after he jumped back, startled. Princess Twilight noticed his reaction.

"Wow! You're not Twilight from Scourge's world, are you?" Sonic asked Princess Twilight cautiously.

"Who? I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle from Equestria. The Princess of Friendship. Who might you be?"

Sonic rubbed his nose and gave a small chuckle as he pointed to himself confidently.

"I'm Sonic! The Fastest Thing Alive!

 **Authors notes: And that's the end of the Friendship Games! I hoped you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it! In the meantime, keep a lookout for more stories from the Sonic and EQG series. I have a lot of ideas planned out and can't wait to share them with you guys. Fav and Review if you'd like. Take care and until next time**.


End file.
